Burn My Skin
by willowhaven116
Summary: So this started out as a one-shot, but due to some people really enjoying it, I think I am going to continue on. Prob going to be slight AU just because I don't feel I can give "A" justice. Please give me feedback - guest or login - I crave it. If you want to see something done - PM me, I'll write it for you! maybe
1. Chapter 1

She let out a moaned breath as I pushed her roughly against the back of my bedroom door. Her hands were tangled tightly in my thick auburn locks, securing my mouth to hers as our tongues dueled for dominance. I pushed my raging body into hers and I could feel the heat emanating from her center. I could only imagine how hot her skin was to the touch. My right hand was snaked around her, pulling her ass towards me so that her core was pressed against my thigh while her upper back and shoulders were pinned against the warming wood. My left arm braced us against the wall...holding us upright as best as I could. Her body was buzzing with anticipation. I could tell by the way she was trembling against me and how desperate her kisses became. Breath came in gasps as open mouthed kisses urged on our desperate need for one another. I guided her tongue back into my mouth and once it breached the hot cave, I held it gently between my teeth and sucked on it lightly eliciting a loud moan from the raven-haired girl. Her grip on my hair tightened more and she bucked her hips instinctively - pushing herself further in to me almost as if she was trying to become one entity. I released her tongue and pushed the duel back into her mouth. I was drunk. I no longer controlled my own, but rather Emily Fields controlled me.

She slowed the kiss and as we both attempted to catch our breath, she rested her forehead against mine - pulling her lips completely away from their mate. I looked down at her swollen, red lips - so inviting...intoxicating...delicious. Though our lips were merely a hair's breadth apart, our bodies still danced in their intoxicating rhythm. I could feel her breasts hard against mine...our stomachs meeting and parting with the rhythm our hips instinctively moving together. I shifted my gaze from her luscious mouth upwards until I was gazing into her darkened eyes. On a normal day, her eyes were like melted dark chocolate but as I looked into them, they were now the color of the darkest of night filled with a mixture of lust and frustration. Her eyes pierced my soul. I was quickly falling in love with this bronze goddess and I couldn't halt or slow it. I shifted my weight to ensure that I could stand on my own two feet and gently removed my left hand from the wall and cupped Emily's cheek. She smiled at the touch of my hand and I took the opportunity to place a chaste kiss on her lips. As I began to pull back from the kiss, she used her hold of my hair to fuse our lips in a passionate dance once again. Tongues met and parted in what was now a well-practiced routine.

I glided my hand from her firm, denim covered ass to the hem of the ribbed, white tank top that she had clothed herself with after our late swim practice. I could still smell the chlorine in her hair only it was masked by a faint hint of lavender. She broke the kiss and with ragged breath she whispered, "Please?"

Her body trembled. I lowered my left hand which had been holding the side of her face to touch her swollen lips. "Are you sure?" I questioned. It wasn't that I didn't want this. I wanted this more than anything and while we had exceedingly intense make out sessions before, something felt different about this particular night. I felt connected to her more than I have ever had. However with everything I wanted, I intended to make damn sure that Emily, my goddess, wanted the same things. I would wait until I was old and gray if I needed to.

She looked me directly in the eyes and pecked my lips with hers. "Paige...please..."

My nerves took a sharp turn from being nonexistent to impaling me right in the gut. I had never been with a girl before and I knew - as much as I detested it - Emily had been with Maya...and more than once. As natural as this felt being with Emily, it dawned on me that I had exactly zero understanding of what the hell I was supposed to do.

My face apparently reflected all of my concerns because it was then that my goddess spoke again. It was not of fear or insecurity but rather the opposite.

"Follow your heart," she whispered. I looked at her with a more relieved expression.

"Don't think, just do...feel," she concluded as she gently lifted my hand from her chin, trailed it down her body and rested it palm down under her shirt. Her second hand - which was still tangled in my thick locks loosened and she began pushing all the stray hair away from my face.

The heat of her burned my palm. Just the simple touch of her skin against mine was more erotic than my dreams. Her stomach muscles jumped under my touch and my brain forced itself into action. I trailed my fingertips up her toned stomach raising her tank top up the length of her center. As I maneuvered the material up her body, she lifted her arms so I could divest her of the unwanted material. My fingertips trailed down her arms as she lowered them slowly down - letting them fall onto my shoulders.

My gaze jumped around to soak in every inch of her newly exposed skin. My heart began beating rapidly and my breath came in short inhales at the sight of her strong and toned formed.

"Paige?"

I forced my gaze to her eyes and saw nothing short of adoration staring intently back at me.

"May I?" She questioned softly as she trailed her fingers down my side and began playing with the hem of my dark tank top.

My lips parted slightly as I nodded my head gently. I closed my eyes as I felt the tips of her fingers burn my skin on their journey to divest me of the form fitting barrier. I lifted my arms to help aid her actions. She pressed her palms against my breasts as she passed them causing me to inhale sharply. After the shirt was discarded, she journeyed her fingers across my chest, over my sports bra and finally she rested the tips on my exposed sides. Her touch burned me…ignited my skin. Emily trailed her fingers across the lower part of my stomach and finally hooked them under my belt. She yanked them to her – forcing my form to merge into hers roughly.

"Take me, Paige."


	2. Chapter 2

Hot breath still lingered on my ear and I was frozen in place. My eyes were locked on hers and I could taste the raw need that was seeping from them. Her fingers were still hooked under my belt toying with the soft flesh that lay beneath the fabric that it was securing to my skin. For the first time that night I noticed that I was trembling just as bad as she and obviously my goddess noticed as well because in one moment I was gazing into the depths of night yet the next I felt the softest of silk on my neck. My hands flew to the back of her hair and tangled in her dark tresses as her free hand began roaming over my exposed back and down my denim clad ass. My eyes fluttered shut and I stretched my neck out so that she had more skin easily available to her. I was dizzy with desire and I had to lean into her touch to keep upright. My knees were going to buckle at any moment. I felt a sudden force push against me and before I recognized what had happened, my back was pushed vigorously against the back of the door. I gasped at the sudden change and when she thrusted her hips into me – forcing my ass to slam against the weak wood - I let out a weak cry which only seemed to give her fuel.

The reversal - and the force of which she slammed me against the door- left me breathless. Any amount of hesitation fluttered away as the last of my body hit the wood and was replaced with a hunger that could only be satisfied by taking what had been offered to me. She pressed her thigh strongly into my core as her lips and tongue danced on my neck. Her fingers dug into my ass – I swear on everything that was pure and holy I could cum right there and then. I moaned loudly as she reached my pulse point and lightly bit into the nimble flesh. She danced on my thigh – moving her hips back and forth. I could feel the affect her movements were having on her…it was the same affect she was having on me. I could feel my skin bruising as a result of her forcefulness on my neck. I used my hold on her hair to guide her head up and I crushed our lips together hungrily and pushed my tongue past her lips so that it could meet its twin. Our tongues swirled around each other and battled for dominance as each of our hands began journeying on their own. I felt her pert breasts thru her sports bra …her nipples- hard diamonds that could cut through glass. Her skin was damp with beads of sweat. She moved her hands from exploring my body and raised them high above her head signaling to me what she wanted.

My fingers tentatively began moving the material of her bra up her chest – slowly exposing the entire once-covered area. Our kiss broke as I pulled the material over her head. My gaze fell onto her naked chest and I began memorizing the shape of her body – the color of her skin. Though her body was tan, I could see the slight tan lines of the bra making her small yet perky breasts a shade lighter than the rest of her skin. Her nipples were a dark caramel color. My mouth immediately fused with a nipple forgoing any foreplay. I caught the nipple between my teeth and allowed my tongue to run over it again and again. She arched her back in response – her head falling back onto her shoulders. Her hands fell to my sides and she grabbed my hips forcefully. Involuntary moans mingled with the sounds of forced breath in what was otherwise a relatively silent room. The only other sounds I could hear – aside from her heart beating faster and faster – was the rubbing of denim on denim as our bodies moved in sync…both of us trying to gain some relief from the ache that settled between both of our legs.

I released her left breast with a pop but quickly found the right all the while bringing up my right hand to massage the abandoned breast. The way the weight of her chest felt in the palm of my hand had me on the brink of ecstasy.

"Paige…" She breathed heavily.

The desperation in her voice pulled me out of my trance. I gave her nipple one last light kiss before lifting my head and gazing into her eyes. They were beyond dark. Beyond lustful. Beyond needy. She slid her hands quickly up my sides and under my sports bra lifting it up and over my head. Her hands glided back down my descending arms and rested in my hair – tangling themselves in the locks. My hands mimicked Emily's actions and embedded themselves into her silkened dark hair. Our eyes were locked on one another…our hearts beating in time and our breath still shallowed. Our breasts pressed together firmly. She let one hand trail down my face to my throat and then to my collar bone. Her fingertips lightly explored my naked cleavage. She held my gaze as she trailed two fingers down between the valley of my swollen breasts and past the vast plain of my exposed stomach.

She gripped my belt buckle like she had before only this time she was more gentle- less urgent but with more intent. She took a step backwards and tugged on my belt buckle to get me to follow her lead. I walked in step with her as she continued moving backwards towards what I was sure was my bed. I used the time that we had some space between us to fully appreciate her nude upper half. I glanced back up to see her eyes but I felt my cheeks flush and the butterflies in my stomach increase ten-fold for what I saw was her staring directly at my own nude half. I watched her lightly lick her lips as she stopped moving just as her calves touched the edge of my neatly made full size bed. I looked at the ground as my cheeks reddened.

"Don't…" the brunette said softly as she moved one finger underneath my chin and lifted my head to meet her gaze. "You are beautiful."

I smiled. "and you're a goddess."

I merged our lips again as the last syllable left my lips. My hands found the top of her jeans and I lightly tugged on the button. She broke the kiss and leaned in for a few chaste kisses before bringing her second hand to my buckle. We stared in each other's eyes – nervousness long overridden yet somehow butterflies flew back and forth between our stomachs. She tentatively moved the leather from the loops and unfastened the metal from the tiny holes of the belt.

"I've always loved this belt on you," she said softly. She placed her hands on my hips as she kicked off her shoes. I followed suit and gently kicked my shoes over to the foot of the bed.

She tugged on the button of my jeans as I had done to her, only she continued by pushing the metal through the hole of the fabric and loosening the band around my waist. She pinched the metal tab between her thumb and forefinger and as she slowly unzipped my jeans she pressed her knuckles into my mound. I clenched my eyes tightly and gasped for air at the sensation. When I finally gained my composure, my eyes fluttered open and I noticed her smirking at me.

"What?" I questioned as I attempted to catch my breath.

"You," she replied grasping my hands and bringing them to the top of her jeans.

I fumbled with her button for several seconds before tanned hands covered mine and expertly guided my hands to unfasten the metal button and release the rigid zipper. My breath caught in my throat as she directed my hands down her sides to divest her of the heavy jean material. I could hear my heartbeat increase rapidly and my body began to tremble in time with the rhythm as she hooked her thumbs into the sides of my jeans and slowly maneuvered them down my legs until I finally stepped out of the pant legs. Emily ran her fingers back up my legs and snaked around my back to pull me close. Her body felt so good to be melded with mine. It was like we were two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. She was slightly taller than me but our hips lined up perfectly. I could stand here forever just holding her. My palms glided up and down her spine sensually keeping our bodies in complete contact. Her head was rested on my shoulder as mine was hers.

I lifted my head off of her shoulder and searched her melted eyes for certainty. There was no turning back. No doubting, no hesitation. The reflection in her eyes gave me all the confidence I needed – the confidence I started out with when I initially walked her up the stairs and into my room. I grabbed her face roughly and locked her lips to mine hungrily. I sucked on her bottom lip with vigor eliciting a moan from deep within her throat. I stepped forward – forcing her to step backwards closing in on the bed. Once I knew we breached my destination, I lifted my hands from her back and tapped her shoulders with intent causing her to lose balance and fall to the mattress on her back. I quickly followed covering her body with mine. My breasts pressed into hers – I could feel her rock hard nipples against mine and I noted the increased wetness at my core. I straddled her thigh and placed mine at her center. The thin barrier between my thigh and her delectable pussy was soaked. I moved my thigh against her center causing her to cry my name and grab onto my hips. She lifted her thigh slightly to provide me with some much needed friction.

The moment I felt her rock hard thigh against my pussy, I bit my lip and moaned loudly. I dropped my head onto her shoulder as we rocked in rhythm with one another. I felt a pressure in my lower belly build and my body began to tremor. Emily must have noticed my frantic breathing. She used her strength to still my hips on her thigh and she stilled her movements on mine.

"Not yet," she whispered through bated breath.

She hooked her thumbs into my panties and guided them off my ass. I lifted my hips off of her to aid her in the process. She then rid herself of her own cumbersome material. I looked between our bodies and though the moonlight was faint, I could see and rather smell her arousal which had seeped onto her outer lips. I looked back up into her eyes. She was trembling and breathing heavy. In that moment I wanted her more than anything. I wanted to feel her, to see her, to taste her. Thank god it was Friday and thank god my folks were out of town for the weekend. I pressed my hips heavily into hers and felt her pussy against mine. It was ecstasy. Pure, untainted ecstasy.

"I want you, Paige. Touch me," Emily cried.

I kissed her soundly and moved a hand between our bodies and rested it against her mound.

"Show me."


	3. Chapter 3

Her eyes widened at the request. She couldn't think I actually knew what I was doing...could she? Did I know what I was doing? I had read enough sure, but reading and doing are different things. My trance was broken as I began to feel her core pulsating beneath my hand as it rested in its place. Her skin was smooth as silk – it felt soft and untainted. Aas my hand rested palm-down on her mound, my fingers fell lightly downwards landing just ever so lightly on the softness of her outer lips. I began to lightly graze her with the tips of my fingers I realized something...softness was the wrong word. They were beyond soft – like velvet only not. Velvet has a "wrong way" but she...she had no wrong way.

She gasped loudly. I knew my actions had to have been torturous. I looked at her tense face adoringly.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Em..." I trailed off.

I wanted this to be perfect for her. Her being in the same continent was perfect enough for me, but I wanted to make her feel how she made me feel by just glancing at me. I wanted to show her...I wanted her to show me. The butterflies turned into bats in my stomach. I wanted this more than anything but I was so scared of doing something wrong and goofing it all up. When it came to Emily...well, my past spoke for itself. I tended to goof things up. As I struggled with the thoughts in my head, I watched her lips press together and part as she licked them lightly.

"Just touch me...however you want to..." she forced out. Her body was trembling…her breath uneven and her skin ablaze. "Paige…"she broke thru my hesitation as she looked steadily into my eyes, "feel."

My brain nearly imploded. As my eyes memorized her face and the skin that I could see, I felt her hand move between us. I closed my eyes tightly as her fingers danced on my stomach and finally descended mirroring mine. I caught her eyes again - those melted eyes...so hungry. I tried to steady my breath but as she continued to softy explore the smoothness of my own lips, I found that trying to steady my breath was a hopeless cause. She raised her head and kissed me hard as she simultaneously parted my lips and explored my wetness.

I moaned into her kiss and mimicked her actions. God she was so soft. So wet. My fingers were on fire from simply exploring her folds. I could no longer tell who was moaning and I didn't care. The feeling of touching and being touched was a greater high than any amount of alcohol or weed combined. Her fingers were exploring every last inch of me as I relaxed my hips into her touch. My brain was clouded by Emily. I was consumed by her and I felt more secure in this moment than I had in my entire life. Being here with her felt right…natural...destined. The scent of our arousal mixed in the air and lingered in my nostrils. I don't think I'd ever tire of inhaling that sweet aroma. She made my body feel…she awakened my soul.

The kiss grew desperate and sloppy as our bodies' anguish increased to the extreme. Our tongues dueled in-between gasps and throaty moans until finally the battle ceased all together. Our lips pulled apart as we both settled towards each other's entrance. We stared into each other's eyes as we gently thrusted each of our fingers into one another.

She cried out and with her free hand she clawed at my back. I could feel her nails grazing my pale skin as she did so. I knew by the burn that I would have marks but I didn't care. The pleasure pain only spurred me on because in the back of my mind I knew that if she had to grasp onto something to keep from falling over the edge then…well, I was doing something correct. My head fell into the crook of her neck as I bore down on the intrusion. I could hear myself mumble "Fuck" into her ear as her fingers reached into my depths.

I was surrounded by the softness of her hair and the reverberating sound of her moans as I began gliding my fingers in and out of her core. I don't know what I thought this would feel like - touching Emily - but whatever I had conjured up in my head was null in comparison to what I was feeling at that particular moment. Her skin was beaded in sweat. I cried into her neck as I felt her fingers thrusting inside of me -going deeper. I really was hoping I wasn't bleeding on her. She knew I had never done this...right? I hoped with everything in me it didn't freak her out.

My panicked thoughts were interrupted by the force of her fingers thrusting harder into me. I bit her neck in response and began reaching deeper into her. I felt her lift a leg and rest it on my hip - using the leverage to pull me closer into her- causing my fingers to reach her depths. Our sweat-coated skin allowed our bodies to rock easily against each other. I snaked my thumb up from its resting place between her folds searching for what I knew was there. I didn't know where to locate it exactly - well, not on her - but I knew it was there. At the top of her folds I felt a hard, throbbing nub and as my thumb grazed over it I heard Emily cry out and jerk her hand roughly even deeper into me. It was all I could do not to scream.

After my hips fell into rhythm with her deep penetrating thrusts, I felt Emily's strong thumb begin exploring my folds once again. My body fell completely into hers as she reached my own nub and began moving the pad of her thumb in slow, firm circles. I copied her actions - I wanted to make her feel as good as she was making me. Our hips rocked in rhythm with one another. I began feeling a familiar pressure in the pit of my belly. I forced myself to lean up and look at her.

"Emily, look at me."

She struggled to open her eyes but finally managed and rested her gaze on me. I leaned down to kiss her – our lips trembling but our eyes still locked. I pulled away from the kiss and watched her as she floated in ecstasy. I moved my thumb faster and I began using the weight of my hips to move more forcefully into her which resulted in her moving more forcefully in me. Her thumb was working my clit at lightning speed and I didn't know how much longer I could hold on. I had never had an orgasm before – not a true one – and what my body was feeling was so different in comparison to how I would relieve the ache myself.

My breath turned into pants as I grew closer and closer to my uncertain destination. I shifted my attention to Emily. I tried to remember everything I had secretly read in my room in dark behind closed doors. After my following thrust into her, I slowed my exit and dragged curled fingers roughly on her outside wall. As my tips grazed against a spot made of sponge-like yet rough texture, Emily cried my name and the hold she had on my back tightened - her nails digging purposely in my delicate skin. I was melded to her.

Something in Emily jolted. I could feel her walls tighten around my fingers and a warm liquid trickled down my fingers flowing to my wrist. I barely could comprehend what was happening- I was so clouded. Emily took my disorientation to her advantage and she rolled us over forcefully pinning me beneath her strong form. She hovered over me – my fingers still buried deep within her.

Emily's pupils were engorged. It was like I was looking directly into her soul. I felt her fingers curl within me and the anticipation nearly sent me over. I felt a shock of electricity surge through my body. My face tightened. I could feel the strain in my neck and my cheek muscles as I held my breath then exhaled only to hold my breath again.

"Let go baby. I have you. I've got you. You're safe. Paige, let go."

As I heard these words whispered in my ear, I felt my body release. It tensed and spasmed- causing my fingers to jerk within my goddess again. I felt Emily's form free-fall into mine as she cried out something incomprehensible. I clawed at her back and her hair finally forcing her lips to mine and kissing her with reverence as I felt wave after wave of intense pleasure soar thru my body. The kiss swallowed our screams as my fingers continued to jerk within her as a reaction to my body's release. Emily's weight was completely pinning me down so I couldn't stop it. I felt safe though… like she was hugging me all over.

As the waves died down, she rested her fingers but yet did not extract them. She looked deep into my sated eyes and smiled goofily. It was then that she slowly pulled out her fingers as I did the same. She sat up straddling my hips as she brought her fingers to her lips and teasingly poked her tongue through the plump pedals to lick the wetness that dampened her slender fingers. She closed her eyes as she tasted me. I felt like I was going to faint. She looked down at me and noticed my hand was still hovering above my chest. She took her free hand and guided my wet fingers to my mouth.

With one last lick of her fingers, Emily looked at me. "Taste."

She leaned back down and her dark hair covered us like a curtain. I tentatively took the soaked fingers into my mouth and my taste buds exploded. I had never tasted anything sweeter in my 17 years. She was sweeter than honey, more enticing than caramel…. She was a flavor all of her own and I knew from that moment…I was hooked. This taste would soon become something I craved…something I would be addicted to. No matter how much I drank it would never completely satisfy me.

My eyes slowly opened to reveal a blushing bronze goddess. I pushed her falling hair behind her shoulders and rolled us to the right so we were lying on our sides facing each other. Our legs tangled together naturally as we scooted closer together. She shifted downwards and wrapped her outside arm around my waist while resting her head on my breasts. My hands drifted to her hair and I began absent mindedly playing with her long dark tresses. Our breaths synchronized and I began drifting in and out of consciousness for several moments before I gave into the haven by pressing a light kiss on top of the sleeping girl's head and allowing myself to float into dreamland where I would meet my goddess once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank everyone for the review's I've gotten thus fast. I've heard some really great things and I appreciate it. Please leave me some more feedback. I'm currently working on another story and I hope once it is posted ya'll will like it as well. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**_I'm-So-Tape_ - I'm glad that the first chapter was "hot" for you... i hope the following chapters have been up to your expectations and I hope this chapter is as well.**

**_Mightnighter7_ - I've been updating every couple of days, hope its been fast enough for you!**

**_notINtoLabels83 -_ I am continuing this story - no idea where it is going but I am also writing another. Its more AU, but it will still have some timeless Paily - at least I hope so...**

**_Shawster_ - Thank you so much for the encouragment... and I HAVE to leave it in certain places. I like getting reactions and the best way to get a reaction is to leave it off in areas where I know the reader's stomach is gunna tighten. =) However, this one is a almost 4,000 words itself, so I promise, it doesn't leave off in any of those areas! **

**_Artisall_ - I am glad you are enjoying it! Please let me know what you think of everything else!**

**_torrrrreyyy_ - Glad you are liking it? LOL**

**_ASH_ - I'm glad you have loved it! thats what i go for!**

**_Wolfgirl009_ - I am continuing but I am also going off on another story just for fun. Hope you enjoy both!**

**_Emfieldsfan_ - 3 glad you liked the first bit. hope you like this one too!**

**Anyone else i accidently forget... I'm sorry! I am just really excited to get this posted! PLEASE comment - even if you don't like it, tell me! Again, if there is anything you want to see done, I may be able to do that for you - just PM me and we'll talk!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

I woke with a start. I opened and closed my eyes several times attempting to focus. My head was still a bit foggy and I couldn't exactly remember where I was or how I got there. I looked around the area and by observing my surroundings - as best as I could in the dark - I recognized where I was almost instantly. I blushed as I began to remember what had happened in the previous hours. As my body started regaining consciousness, I felt a pressure - a decently heavy pressure - on my right side and for the first time I realized my right leg was numb. It was pinned to the mattress by an unknown force. I looked down to try to determine what was keeping my leg immobile and lying nearly on top of me, with her dark hair covering my torso like a blanket, was Emily. Her face peaceful and her breath even. I smiled widely as I saw her angelic form wrapped around me.

Scenes from the past few hours flashed before my eyes - her naked breasts, her hungry eyes, her trembling lips, her crying out... I kissed the top of her head lightly, my perma-smile resuming directly after. I guess I was the perfect body pillow -her head was rested in the center of my chest, one arm snaked around my stomach holding me lightly and one leg was laying overtop of mine. My eyes trailed down her body taking in her entire form resting on the site of her leg. That leg. Dammit. No wonder mine had went numb. I wrapped my arms around the sleeping angel as best as I could to try to keep her steady and I readjusted my hips ever so slightly just to allow blood flow back into the numb limb. As I shifted, unexpectedly, so did she. The hold around my stomach tightened, her head nuzzled into my breast and she bent her knee upwards forcing her thigh to make contact with my center.

"Oh my God," I gasped as I brought one of my hands up and bit down on the outside of my wrist to keep my volume rising louder than a hushed tone.

I felt a wetness build and a flame ignite in my core. I tried using my opposite leg to shift hers down but to no avail. It was torture. My body obviously was not sedated completely - and I didn't know why. This was my first time and I already couldn't get enough...? My thoughts trailed off until my gaze rested on an exposed part of Emily's naked side and I immediately realized why I couldn't be sated. I've always thought Emily was the most beautiful, angelic creature to ever grace the Earth - even when I pretended to hate her - but being with her...like this...seeing her body...feeling what it was like to merge with her...it was beyond euphoric. She made me feel things that I never thought I could feel - hell things I didn't even realize were in the realm of possibility to feel. She made me feel like we were the only two people left on the earth.

I couldn't believe how corny my own thoughts sounded. I just never felt this way before. I have been falling in love with her for nearly two years and even though we've been dating for a while, last night changed things. My only worry is that she would wake up and realize what a mistake she had made or realize that she wasn't ready for all of this so fast. I knew she still loved Maya, but I also knew some time had passed since she had been gone. I had been there for her as best as I could – even when we began dating she would still have those moments where it hurt her. I understood. I had held her many nights as she cried and that was okay with me. However, the way Emily had looked at me last night…I could swear I saw something beyond lust and caring in her eyes. I swear I could see love, but I wasn't a very good judge.

As my thoughts ran through my head, I relaxed my body and tried one last time to extract her thigh from my core. After my final trial failed, I realized my attempts of trying to move her leg downward was hopeless. I was pinned. Regardless of how I tried to maneuver I knew I could not. She had me to the point of no escape. I wasn't even sure David Copperfield would have been able to escape her extremely tight hold. Yet, the last thing I wanted to do was wake her. She looked so peaceful...and then there was the slightest possibility that if I woke her, she would want to leave. Due to the light shift in movement from my earlier attempt, my leg was now being invaded by pins and needles. I had to get her to move...there was no other option. I took a deep breath.

"Em?" I whispered lightly as I stroked the girl's long, dark hair. "Emily..." I trailed off.

I saw blinking eyes rising towards me. Her face was still full of sleep at first, but when she went to shift, I could see her eyes widen. She obviously noted where her knee was located. I could feel her breath getting heavy as her lips parted. She seemed to be struggling to inhale and exhale properly. We lay tangled together just staring into each other's eyes for the longest moments. I took the opportunity and searched her eyes for regret, anxiety, disgust...yet the only returned emotions I saw in her eyes were bliss and lust. I couldn't say she loved me, but I knew she cared for me. Deep within I thought she did love me - maybe she wasn't "in" love with me, but she loved me. Why else would she have put up with the hell I put her through and taken me back? Her eyes reflected such hunger and yet such peace. She seemed so at ease lying there - naked - with me. She was looking at me with this certain intensity that made my skin tingle and my body tremble. I wasn't sure what she was going to do or what to expect but I knew that regardless of what happened, I was safe as long as I was with her.

As my thoughts began to flood my brain, I felt her move as she lifted her knee away from me and scooted up so her face was hovering just above mine. She readjusted her legs so she was straddling my hips, effectively pinning me under her weight. My hands came up to touch her angelic face but she simply grabbed my wrists just as my fingers touched her skin. I looked at her puzzled – was she rejecting me? She smiled down at me - to my relief –as she raised my arms above my head to pin them down firmly on the mattress with one of her hands. She slowly trailed the other hand down my arm and softly caressed my cheek before she fused our lips together heatedly. Her tongue tasted of honey and even after hundreds of kisses, she still intoxicated me. Just like a few hours prior, I felt drunk on her kisses. Her tongue swirled in my mouth causing my brain to loose connection to my body. All I could think about was my bronze goddess. She was all I felt, all I smelled, all I tasted.

She let go of my wrists and brought her hand downwards - rubbing my skin in the process. She moved her lips from mine and journeyed them downwards to kiss my jaw, my collarbone, my sternum and finally to a hard nipple. As she made her journey downwards, my head begin to spin. I could feel the electricity shoot through her lips and travel through my blood until it settled into an undeniable ache between my thighs. The moment her lips touched my nipple, my hands automatically flew to the back of her head and tangled in her hair to hold in her place. She gave the nipple one last quick kiss and repositioned herself on my hips as she grabbed my wrists with one hand and forcefully pushed them back into their former position and tightened her grip.

"Nuh uh uh…" She whispered in my ear. "You can't touch," she chastised playfully.

She had this devilish smile plastered on her face that I had to admit, made me quite nervous. The butterflies from last night crept back into my stomach as every light touch, every smile, and every kiss hence forth made me tremble with anxiety. She had since resumed kissing my chest – this time she focused on the valley between my breasts. She kept one hand on my wrists and glided her free hand to my stomach. She lightly trailed her finger tips on my stomach and I felt the muscles jump underneath her touch. She looked back up at me and smirked – she knew the affect she was having on me. I could smell our mixed arousal begin to seep up from the center of our tightly pressed bodies. Emily released my wrist and gave me a firm look – I knew I had to keep my wrists above my head. I linked my hands and placed them under my head to ensure they would not move regardless of what Emily did to me next. She eased her head back down and as she licked my nipple playfully, I moaned at the feeling.

I never thought that someone paying attention to my breasts would affect me so greatly - I also never expected that that someone would have been Emily. I tilted my head to see what she was doing - I loved watching her touch me...it increased what I was feeling 100 times over – not to mention it helped me remember this was real and not a figment of my imagination. I saw her lick around my areola several times, going closer and closer to the nipple that was now standing at a hard peak. The muscles in my stomach contracted and my breath caught in my throat as I watched her slowly lick a circle around the sensitive nub eventually taking in as much as possible of my breast into her mouth. She released the majority of my breast – just holding onto the nipple, biting down lightly.

I gasped initially at feeling and then that gasp transformed into a loud, guttural moan. I arched my back instinctively allowing Emily easier access to my peak. My wrists pressed against the back of my head. All I wanted to do was tangle them in her hair or touch her body, but at her request I kept them pinned between myself and the mattress. She looked up at me with a glint in her eye. She ran her eyes over the length of my arms and she noticed the strain my arms were having as they pushed against the back of my head. She released one breast and as she moved towards the other, she brought her free hand to tweak the saliva coated nipple. The dual stimulation caused my hips to buck up against her in response. She smiled into the nipple she was toying with.

"Emily…Please," I nearly cried. I couldn't withstand any more of the pleasurable torture.

I squirmed more with each moment that passed. She finally let go of my nipple with an audible 'pop' and slowly made a journey of kisses, licks and nips down my torso and ending at my lower belly. She ran her hands down my body and back up the insides of my thighs – effectively spreading them wide open. She lightly traced the insides of my thighs with her fingertips. It was so odd being left open and exposed for her to see.

"You…are…so," she planted a firm kiss at the top of my mound as she trailed one finger up my outer lips and then back down. "Beautiful."

My hips bucked and my body squirmed at her touch. I was beyond losing it…I had lost it. I had lost all control over my own body and all thoughts that didn't directly involve this goddess.

"Em…." I cried in frustration.

I saw her look up at me with apologetic eyes.

"Hold my hair," she commanded as she fluidly scooted her body down and let her tongue dance on the inside of my left thigh.

My hands left their prison and tangled themselves forcefully into Emily's dark locks as she suddenly moved her tongue from my inner thigh and plunged intently into my wetness.

"O god," I screamed as my hips rose off the mattress to meet her face.

She used one hand and pushed my hips back down to the mattress forcefully as she continued to run her tongue through my folds. The softness of her tongue felt so different than the firmness of her fingers. It felt as if she was worshipping my body verses bringing me directly to a release. She moved her tongue from exploring my folds to my clit. She ran her tongue in light circles around the throbbing nub causing my hips to buck into her face. My hands tightening in her hair and I was subconsciously holding her head to me. My hips moved continuously on their own accord striving to acquire some much needed friction. Her light licks were driving me insane.

"Emily…please…" I begged.

The sudden loss of contact compelled me to look down at her. I was nearly in tears from the overwhelming frustration she was putting my body through. She smiled seductively at me.

"Emily, please what?" She asked through her grin.

"You know what…" I breathed.

She raised her body up slightly and pushed her hair back from her face before she spoke. "I think you need to tell me…"

"Emily…." I groaned as I writhed my hips trying to get her to understand that I just needed her to touch me.

"You can do better than that…" She leaned her body down and hovered over me – bracing herself by placing a hand on each side of my head. She kissed my left earlobe before slightly nibbling on it. I gasped. I felt like I was crawling out of my skin.

"What…do you want?" She breathed in my ear.

I turned my head so I could look into her eyes – they were so dark and intense. "Emily… just…please…"

"If you're doing it, you should be able to say it…" she smiled. She knew she got me.

I used my hold on her hair to bring her head closer to me. I crushed our lips together pushing my tongue past her lips and into her mouth fiercely for a brief moment. I felt her fingers reach into my wetness as a way to keep my body ignited. I ended the kiss abruptly and whispered in her ear.

"Fuck me, please... you're killing me woman."

I saw her grin magnify and stretch to her ears.

"That's all you had to say," she said with a wink.

She plunged two fingers into my tight core as she ended her sentence. I screamed out at the surprised. I could feel my pussy tightened around the intrusion. She began moving in and out of me with firm fast strokes. Any last thought was expelled from my brain. I gripped onto her back tightly as she used her body weight to aid her in the force behind her thrusts. She kissed me hungrily for a brief minute, wiggled out of my grip and settled her head between my thighs. I gripped the sheets beneath me tightly – my knuckles turned white in return. My eyes were tightly closed and my breath was coming in short, shallow gasps.

"Look at me," I heard the voice call to me.

I struggled to open my eyes and look at the beauty lying between my thighs. She smiled wickedly at me and then, in contrast to her fast hard thrusts, she slowly extended her tongue and ran it up the slit of my pussy finally resting on my engorged, hardened nub. As she licked my clit, she increased her pace until she moved in time with her fingers' movement. She took the nub into her lips and began sucking vigorously on it. I could no longer control the sounds or words that were escaping my lips. I couldn't even be self-conscious about them because the way Emily was making me feel – well, it was beyond elated. When she gently bit down onto the nub, my lower body rose off the bed and I dug my nails into her shoulders. She used her free hand to grab my raised hips and hold me securely to her face.

"Fuck!" I moaned loudly.

I felt her drag her fingers across my inner wall and the moment she hit that sweet spot my core tightened around her fingers. I felt the pressure in my lower belly explode. I saw white lights dance behind my eyelids.

"Open your eyes. Look at me," Emily directed softly.

I forced my eyes to open and our gazes locked instantly. As she lifted her head up to look into my eyes, she quickly replaced her mouth with a moving thumb. Emily lifted her body upwards and lay directly on top of me – her weight securing me to the bed. My arms wrapped tightly around her – my nails dug into her back as the final waves washed over me. She slowed the movements of her fingers as I came down off my high though she still kept them buried deep within me –my muscles still spasming around her. I closed my eyes then, allowing the pleasure to consume me completely. As she felt my insides begin to relax, she gently withdrew her fingers. I felt her lift her hand and heard the sound of her tongue gently stroking what I assumed was her drenched fingers. Her lips pressed firmly into mine. I responded by lazily moving my lips in time with hers. She caught my bottom lip with her teeth and slowly ran her tongue across before entering my mouth to dual playfully with her twin. I could taste myself on her moving muscle and it made me moan into her kiss.

As consciousness flooded back to me, my hunger for her increased drastically. My muscles quickly began regaining strength and we began moving against each other in time. I gathered every last ounce of strength I had regained and flipped us over effectively causing her to exhale sharply in anticipation. I crushed our lips together hungrily as I moved my hands down to lift her legs up and lock them behind me. I felt her pussy wet and heated rub against my lower belly as I began grinding my hips into her. She groaned and locked her finger tips into my shoulders – pulling me into her. I left her lips and began sucking on her pulse point. I wanted her now I didn't want to go slowly.

I trailed my fingers roughly down her side and onto her toned stomach. Her muscles twitched as I ran past them, my fingers quickly gliding into her wetness.

"Oh my God," she breathed into my ear. Her hands flew to the back of my head and tangled themselves into my hair.

I coated my fingers in her juice and then slipped two fingers into her tight cocoon roughly – using my hips to put more force behind each thrust. I slid my thumb to her clit and began the fast, firm strokes I learned she craved. I heard her chant my name lightly as I focused on bringing her to the brink of ecstasy. Her fingers dug into my skin roughly – I learned to delight myself in the pain it caused.

"More…" she choked out.

I smiled into her neck and on my next thrust into her, I added another finger. I felt her walls expand to accommodate the intrusion and I heard her gasp as her muscles tightened. I used my weight to continue the force of the thrusts as I reached deeper and deeper into her. I curled my fingers and reached for that sweet spot that I had hit last night. I noticed it almost immediately. Her legs tightened around my waist and I removed my lips from her neck and crushed them with hers – pushing my tongue past her lips. I drank her in as she began screaming into the kiss. Her body stiffened as her hips rose off the mattress and pressed into mine. I felt her muscles begin to relax and I slowed our kiss till we were just moving our lips lazily with one another. My fingers stilled in the process but I did not want to extract them so soon. I had another idea.

When I felt her breathing regulate, I moved my finger tips and pressed down on her sponge-y spot once again simultaneously moving the pad of my thumb against her clit.

"Fuck! Paige!" She screamed out breaking the kiss.

I smiled at her and started resuming my deep, hard thrusts into her soaked core. Her walls contracted around my fingers instantly as another powerful orgasm washed over her. Her screams filled the silent room as her juices flowed down my fingers and trickled onto my wrist. I never experienced anything more beautiful or erotic than this moment. She dragged her nailed down up my spine causing me to bite my lip to keep from crying out due to the pain. I loved that I could make her feel this abandoned.

As the spasms died down, I slowed my thrusts and finally removed my fingers. Unexpectedly, I wiggled away from her grasp as I shifted my body downwards in one fluid movement and plunged my tongue directly into her soaked core. She gasped for air and her hands flew to my head as I felt her juices fill my mouth once again. I could savor her taste forever. I ran my tongue up her length and began lightly sucking on her clit.

"God, Paige, no more… no more," she cried.

I let go of the pulsating nub with a smile. I slowly ran my tongue through her lips as I cleaned up every last drop of her juice that I could find. When I was satisfied, I pushed my body up the length of her. She was breathing heavily, her hair plastered to her forehead. I reached out a hand and wiped the hair from her brow. Rolling onto my side, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into me so I could hold securely to my form.

"Mmmmm," she whispered as her head fell into my chest.

I reached for the blanket that had fallen off of the bed and I tossed it haphazardly over our bodies. She was still shaking and I wanted to make sure she didn't get cold in the process. I felt her breathing even out and I knew that she had fallen asleep. I kissed her head gently.

"I love you, Emily," I barely whispered into the darkness. She didn't need to know it, but I needed to say it. I held her close as I allowed myself to drift into sleep once again – her rhythmic breathing a lullaby rocking me into slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so there have been a lot of reviews for this. THANK YOU ALL. Unfortunately, I don't have time today to give everyone a shout out. I have a doctor's appointment to be at, but I wanted to post before I went. I thought we could all use a pick-me-up after being crushed last night. (If you haven't seen, ignore everything i just said).**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment and review and let me know what you think! If you haven't checked it out, I have another story going on - its called In This Life. Its an AU but it's going to be REALLY fun! Also from Paige's POV. So please read it, review it or PM me and tell me it sucks- whichever is fine! LOL **

**IF THERE IS A SCENE YOU WANT TO SEE EMILY AND PAIGE 'DO', let me KNOW! I WILL WRITE IT FOR YOU!. This particular one was branched off a request. you know who you are. I hope you like it! 3**

* * *

A light kiss on my neck turned into a tickle on my ear. I signed contently at the touch of lips on my skin. The brightness seeping through the window was enough to blind my still-closed eyes. I began to stir as the tickle on my ear turned into a light bite. I grinned widely. Nothing from last night was a dream. Our positions had shifted during the night though. Possibly a few times but as was, we were both on our sides and she was holding me tightly from behind. Her fingers lightly caressed my stomach as her lips continued to dance on my exposed skin.

"Morning sleepy head," she whispered gently into the ear that she had previously been kissing.

I rolled over onto my back – still staying in her arms – and gazed into her beautiful brown eyes. I could watch her eyes for an eternity. I brought one hand up and guided her lips to mine. The kiss was gentle and lazy – so much different than the many kisses we had shared in the past 15 hours. She pulled away and I let my eyes stay closed just for a moment as I savored the taste of her kiss still lingering on my lips. When my lids fluttered open, I saw her smiling sweetly at me. Even after hours of sleep and sex she was still a goddess – still undeniably stunning.

"We should eat," she said absent mindedly as she began playing with my hair.

"We should shower," I replied. I didn't realize how those words sounded until I saw her quirk one eye brow at me. "I mean… I mean… like separately. I wasn't saying that we should shower togeth-"

Before I could finish my run-on sentence, I felt the pressure of lips cease the movement of my mouth.

"If you remember correctly, we left my bag downstairs. I'm going to go get it. You start the water," she said with a sparkle in her eye as she hopped off the bed, grabbed the sheet that had been thrown on the floor, wrapped it around her body and slipped out the door.

My brain was baffled. I had hoped I heard correctly but I couldn't be sure. I decided to extract myself from the warmth of the mattress before she came back upstairs to see that I hadn't moved a single inch. I lazily walked to my closet and pull out two matching towels before walking tentatively to the bathroom. I always loved how my bathroom looked. I had a large tub with a hand-held shower held, a standard sink with a green marble countertop and the walls were light blue. I had dolphin and beach themed items in the medium-sized room. There was a small window opposite of the sink that had wood-like blinds across the opening. My parents allowed me to design my bathroom when I got a little older as a present for having top grades and top times in the swim meets.

As I turned on the water, I heard the wooden door open and I spun around to see Emily – now sheet-less – coming into the room. My eyes were locked on her naked body. I worshipped her body more than any religious deity known to mankind. As she walked towards me I let my hands slip around her waist and I held her close to me. She raised her arms and locked her fingers into my shoulder blades. In a way, this felt more intimate than having sex all night – us, holding each other without any barriers. After a few moments had passed I eased the embrace and looked into her smoldering eyes. I kissed her lips lightly and earned a soft moan that possibly hadn't meant to escape her delicate lips. Regardless, I did hear it and I smiled into the kiss as our lips lazily moved against one another's. Our kisses had become a well-practiced dance.

"The water's getting cold," she breathed as she pulled away from the kiss.

I opened my eyes and led her by the hand into the large tub.

"Oooo I always wanted one of these," she said pointing to the shower head.

I took her into my arms and kissed her ear. "Can I wash your hair?"

She turned her head slightly and smiled at me. "If you want," she replied through her smile. I took some shampoo from the bottle closest to me and placed some in my hand then began massaging it into her scalp. She braced herself against the shower wall as I worked the lather into her long, wet locks. I loved the feeling of her hair on my fingers – wet or dry. Her hair always had this faint hint of chlorine attached to it. The average person probably never could notice but because chlorine was one of the most calming smells to me, I picked up on it more often.

She sighed pleasantly as I finished massaging her scalp and began rinsing her hair by bringing the hand held shower head close to her scalp. As I went to grab the conditioner, she turned around to face me.

"Turn," she directed.

I looked at her puzzled.

"Turn," she emphasized bringing her index finger up and spinning it.

I turned around where I stood. The water's stream was beating down on my chest. When I wasn't holding it, it was securely placed on a bracket close to the ceiling and at the angle it was pointed in, the stream hit me directly in the center of my chest. I felt hands move into my hair and the fresh scent of my shampoo filled my nostrils. I had never had anyone wash my hair before – well at least since I've been old enough to do it myself. Even when I'd go get my hair cut, I'd just have the cosmetologist wet it with a spray bottle. Yet the way Emily was rubbing my scalp…it was heaven. I almost felt like a dog getting the behinds of their ears scratched. It felt amazing.

As she took down the shower head from its cradle, she ensured that her breasts rubbed against my back and her center rubbed on my ass. I shivered from the not-so-innocent innocent touch. She brought the shower head down to my hair and allowed the water to rinse away all of the lathered shampoo. She trailed her free finger across the top of my shoulder and onto my neck – finally closing the distance between her lips and my skin as she sucked on the tender flesh right behind my ear. I felt my knees grow weak and so I stretched my arms out – letting my palms rest against the cool tiles in an attempt to brace myself. Once again she reached up past my head, only this time she was setting the shower head back into its cradle. Even though her hands were on a different task, her lips didn't leave my skin until after her hands were finished.

She looked at me expectantly. I tilted my head towards her with a puzzling look.

"Do you have conditioner?" she asked with a sly smile.

At her question, my brain decided to take a trip back to reality. I grabbed the respective conditioner to the shampoo we had just used and I pour a generous amount into my hands. I began lightly running my hands through her mane as the conditioner transferred from my hands to her locks. Once I was satisfied that all of her hair was coated in the fruity substance, I withdrew my hands to see her turn around and hold out her hand…waiting for me to hand her the bottle. Mirroring my actions, she poured a little less amount in her hands – my hair was getting longer but it was still much shorter than hers – and she began to coat my strands with the soft cream. I could get lost in the feeling of her hands in my hair. Her medium length nails barely grazed my scalp as her fingers ran through my hair and it felt like pure bliss.

I turned within her arms and my lips sought out hers – instinctively finding their way. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip. When she parted her lips lightly, my tongue pushed past her entrance and began playfully dueling with its mate. She pushed me against the tile roughly - the water raining down on us from above. She snaked her hands between our bodies and grabbed my inner thigh - gently guiding it to bend and rest over her hips. She trailed her hands back up my thigh and allowed two fingers to expertly explore the wetness between my folds. I groaned loudly and broke the kiss, however her lips began a dance on my neck and collarbone as my hands flew to her hair. I felt her tongue lick up my neck and rest at my earlobe. Hot breath on my ear caused my entire body to quiver under her touch. She circled my clit with the pad of her middle finger as she held my earlobe between her teeth and began sucking at it intently.

"Emily…" I groaned.

She let go of my ear lobe and tilted her head back upright to look into my eyes. I felt my hips move with her fingers as her actions slowly built the all-too-familiar pressure in my tummy. She poked out her tongue and licked my bottom lip before taking it into her mouth. She kissed my lips one at a time starting with the bottom, then letting go and taking the top lip between hers. My head fell back into the tile. She trailed kisses along my jaw until she reached the neglected ear.

"You ready?" she asked wickedly.

Before I could form a coherent response, she pushed two fingers deep into my channel while replacing her once moving middle finger with her thumb. The sudden intrusion caused me to fall into her shoulder and I bit her neck in an attempt to muffle a loud scream. My stomach muscles began clenching and releasing as her thrusts penetrated me hard and deep. My body fell into hers for support. With one last hard thrust she withdrew her fingers from my core. I looked at her in horror.

"Wha…?" I breathed.

"Come on…follow me," she reassured me.

She reached for the nozzle and turned off the cold water just before pushing the shower curtain open and guiding us out into the warm, stagnate air. She opened the door of the bathroom and led us both – naked and wet – into my room and pushed the door shut with her foot.

My blood was fired up with adrenaline and arousal. My pussy was still clenching – angry at the loss of contact with Emily's fingers. She meandered towards me…taking each step slowly and seductively. My heart beat rapidly in my chest with such great force that I swore it was going to break a rib. As she advanced me, I nervously stepped backwards until I my calves hit the side of the bed, however my sudden halt did not slow her movements.

"Why are you so nervous?" She quizzed me with a sly smile.

"I'm…I'm…I'm not," I replied hesitantly.

"Oh that's right. Paige McCullers doesn't get _nervous,_" she teased.

I gulped.

She closed the distance between us and forcefully merged out lips together – pushing her tongue past my teeth and into my hot cave. She swirled her tongue around mine for several moments before exploring every already-known crevice. She glided her tongue against the roof of my mouth, then down each cheek and then she slowly licked my tongue. I swore kissing Emily Fields for even two seconds let alone fifteen minutes was like pouring a bottle of 120 Proof alcohols directly into the bloodstream. I couldn't think…all I could do was feel her tongue exploring my mouth and challenging my tongue in short friendly duels. Our hands roamed one another's bodies – tugging, pulling and scratching at bare skin. Her breasts were squished against mine as our bodies fought to merge into one being.

My knees buckled and I fell backwards on the bed. I pulled Emily down with me and she gracefully straddled one of my legs - pressing her thigh into my pulsating and desperate center. My wetness generously coated her thigh as she pressed into me. I easily glided my pussy along her rock solid muscles – trying to ease the ache that consumed my entire body. I dug my fingertips into her back –securing her to me. I wanted…needed a release.

Emily broke the kiss and gasped for air. It was definitely a good thing we were both trained to hold our breath for long periods of time – otherwise we'd probably both faint due to lack of oxygen. My eyes remained shut as she grinded herself into the leg she was straddling. I felt her wetness coat my thigh and I became even dizzier knowing that I was the cause of her wetness. As she gently maneuvered her right arm between our bodies, I prepared my body for her touch but instead I heard her a throaty moan escape her lips. I opened my eyes and tilted my head down only to see her head tilted back with her hand buried directly between her thighs.

"Oh fuck," I gasped.

She smiled at my loose words. She brought two fingers up from her center and let them hover right over my face. I licked my lips subconsciously – my mouth began watering at the sight of her fingers dripping wet in her juice.

"What do you say?" she smirked.

My mouth went dry instantly. _What do I say? What is she talking about_? I was completely puzzed.

Her face changed into a sly grin as she quirked an eye brow.

"Pl…Pl…please," I stuttered. I rarely ever stuttered and I didn't suspect that I ever would when I was with Emily. It wasn't a nervous habit but more rather something that just happened when I was confused or didn't know what to say.

She lightly grazed my lips with her fingers before I opened my mouth and sucked on them greedily. That taste….her taste… She moaned loudly as my tongue ran over each of her offered digits – the liquid still warm and sweet. She tasted better than honey. As foreshadowed – I was addicted. I cleaned her fingers with my tongue and lips but immediately wanted more.

My eyes looked up pleadingly at her. I could tell she understood what I wanted but she did not make an effort to move her hips off of mine. She simply reached her hand back down this time submerging her two fingers into my own wetness. I writhed at the feeling – my hips instinctively wiggling – seeking glorious friction on that throbbing numb. She swirled the tips of her fingers just inside of my opening – I gasped for air expecting her to plunge right in but instead I felt her fingers abandon me. I looked up into her eyes- the hunger had arisen again – they were much darker than even just five minutes ago. I watched breathlessly as she brought her fingers to her lips and moaned at the taste. Her delectable mouth engulfed both dripping fingers as her eyes rolled back into her head and her lids fluttered shut.

"Mmm," she moaned. She leaned down and put her lips right on my ear. "I love the way you taste."

I felt another rush of liquid drench my inner thighs and I squirmed underneath her.

"Em…" I muttered in frustration.

She smirked at my anguish. "Stay," she ordered.

I watched as she scooted up my body and flipped herself around. Breath stopped filling my lungs the instant I realized what she was doing. All I could see was the wetness on her lips slowly trickling down to her thighs as she spread her lips right over my watering mouth.

"Bend your knees." I heard in a sultry tone.

I fulfilled the request and as soon as I bent my knees I felt the palms of her heated hands against my inner thighs spreading them open I breathed in her scent. I was consumed by her. This was the first time I actually had the ability to fully appreciate her. My eyes soaked in every line, every last curve, every drop of sweet nectar that rested on the softness of her lips. She was breathtaking. My hands roamed over her thighs and ass in firm rubs as I pulled at the skin and dug the tips of my fingers into her nimble flesh.

Her breath was hot on my core – her tongue teasing my lips mercilessly lapping up all of the juice that had spilled over and onto pale flesh. As her tongue moved in more fluid, determined stokes, my hips bucked up to meet her eager mouth. The softness and strength of her tongue was going to bring me to a powerful release and all I knew was that I wanted to bring my goddess along for the ride.

I extended my tongue and spread her lips with the strong muscle – drinking in as much of her as I possibly could. I easily glided through her folds as her taste consumed me. Her hips began grinding into my face and I curled my arms under her thighs to hold onto her rhythmic hips. I kissed her nether lips soundly…hungrily…letting my tongue worship all of her. I followed the flow of juices and arrived at the source plunging my tongue into her well. My tongue greedily thrusted in and out of her tight channel. I could feel her walls attempt to grasp onto the moving muscle to no avail. She began grinding her hips into my face shamelessly.

When my tongue entered her, she groaned into my pussy – the reverberations sending a pulsating shock through my core. Her glorious tongue mimicked my actions and dove straight into my tight core. I couldn't get over how different her tongue felt compared to her fingers. I knew I made that comparison that past night, but it still remained true. She lapped hungrily inside of me and I felt her go deeper and deeper – her teeth grazing my lips in the process. I felt her tongue curl as she reached for that sweet spot. My body jerked as her tongue grazed over it softly – my moans sent vibrations through my gyrating tongue.

Every touch that I received directly affected the touch I gave. I moved my tongue up the length of her and wrapped my swollen lips around her pulsating nub. She bucked into my face with great force and I couldn't help but smile as I alternated between hard vigorous sucks and gently, tantalizing licks on her erect clit. I slid one hand out from underneath her thigh and entered her taut core in one fast stroke. She shrieked my name – breaking contact with my center briefly, before redoubling her efforts – determined to bring me release. I drove my fingers in and out of her soaked pussy forcefully as my lips held her engorged clit captive. I softly bit down on the nub as I pressed my fingers against her luscious sweet spot.

I was so focused on bringing her to the edge that I didn't feel the shift, I only felt the intrusion as her fingers filled me completely and her mouth worked steadily on my clit – biting, sucking and licking. Our bodies glided against one another effortlessly as we brought each other to a screaming release. When her liquid touched my fingertips, I withdrew my firm digits and drove my tongue into her channel to allow her juices to flow into my mouth and coat my needy tongue. I continued my ministrations on her clit with the pre-extracted fingers as my free hand dug into the sensitive flesh of her toned ass.

The pressure build-up in my lower stomach had exploded long before. I felt the juice flow out of my core and into her awaiting mouth. She lapped greedily at me – savoring every last drop that I could offer her. She rolled to the side and landed flat on her back beside me on the bed. Our fingers searched for each other's, finally meeting and tangling in the middle. Breath came in gasps as we both attempted to recover from our respective explosions.

After several moments I felt myself regain some sort of coherent thought.

"So much for being clean…"

She laughed loudly as she reversed her position quickly and crushed her lips with mine. Her hands roamed my body – fueling my never sated desire for my brunette beauty. I bucked my hips, rolled us over and pinned her down securely to the mattress beneath us. The fitted sheet was wet and stain and the corners had long come off the mattress but I didn't give a damn. My hungry eyes pieced hers.

"Aren't you satisfied yet?" she asked with a grin.

"Never," I answered as I thrusted my tongue into her awaiting hot cave. I could taste both her and me in our kiss. In that moment, the only thing I was seriously thankful for….my parents were still gone for another 36 hours.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys!**

**I hope everyone is doing okay! I love the feedback I'm getting off of this story – but please continue to review! Like I always say – go check out my other story - In This Life and let me know what you think… and as always – if you have something you wanna see, let me know and I will do my best to get it incorporated into either this story or the other one. I try to update both pretty regularly. =) Once college courses start back up it'll be a lil less often, but hopefully I'll still be able to do it pretty consistently.**

**Shawster- I love that you are commenting all the time. I love to know what you think! Honestly, I thought Emily was going to use the shower head too, but as I was writing, it just changed into a different direction. I think part of the reason was because most people would be expecting that. Always gotta keep you guessing. LOL **

**Guest – you know who you are… I will do my BEST to incorporate your idea in the story… perhaps not the next chapter but maybe one or two after that. However, I will get it done! Also, I may incorporate two different types of that idea into each of my stories. So be sure to check out In This Life as well!**

**aZnCHem – YAY! I'm so glad you like! I think one of the reasons it may be clear is cause I see things play out like a movie in my head…and I LOVE IT! I want ya'll to FEEL like you are Paige and I hope I succeed at that!**

**Midnighter7 – okay so this one is for you – and part of the next one! HOWEVER… I will have a BETTER version of this in IN THIS LIFE when the time comes. So read it… seriously. What I'm going to do for that one…will blow your mind, I PROMISE YOU!**

**All right so I guess that's it! If ya'll are reading – please please please please review! Your reviews help give me the urge to write more! And as I said – if you wanna see something, let me know! I'll be happy to see what I can do. I'm always up for ideas and challenges!**

**LOVE YOU ALL! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Paige!" she shrieked as I grabbed her waist and lifted her onto my shoulder. She kicked and flailed her arms as she was screaming at me to put her down but I did not loosen my clutch around her waist.

"Be careful what you ask for," I smirked.

I dashed across the yard towards the deep end of the pool and shot us directly into the water. I let go of her as we were engulfed in the sun-warmed liquid and allowed myself to be propelled upwards by the instinctual kicking of my legs. Our upper bodies broke through the surface about the same time. I pushed my hair away from my face to reveal a gorgeous brunette scowling at me. I chuckled at her fierceness.

"Paige! I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh please, Fields. You can't 'kill me' if you don't catch me!" I yelled back at her already beginning to swim hurriedly away from her. The tank top and shorts I was wearing began to absorb the water. The fabric was heavy on my body making it more difficult for me to cut through the water but I put all my strength into getting away from Emily – who was fast approaching – before she could grab ahold of me. I knew that if she caught up to me…well, I was dead. Not in the literal sense but…nevertheless I was in trouble.

I took a deep breath and dove under the water. I began pulling my shirt off and just as I got it over my head, I felt arms around my waist dragging me backwards. I knew who was holding me, but that didn't stop me from trying to fight my way free. I wiggled my body and tried to kick my legs in an attempt to loosen Emily's grip. I felt her arms shift around my middle and before long, I was looking into her eyes. I could stare into them forever – even if the chlorine burned like hell – it was worth it. She forced me closer with a sudden tug – my fight giving way to her gaze. She kissed me soundly on the lips. I had to force myself not to inhale considering where we were. I wanted her. I wanted her so badly that even the drops of chlorine-infused water that had seeped into my mouth could not override the taste of her on my tongue.

As our lips parted, I pushed against roughly – forcing her back to the closest tile-covered wall. I covered her body with mine and pinned her firmly. The force of which I pushed against her floated us to a more shallow side of the pool so as I pinned her against the wall, I was able to grab foothold on the pool floor and press against her with more force than if I was treading. I crushed our lips together as my hands found the hem of her shirt – I pulled it roughly over her head, breaking the kiss just for a moment before resuming my assault on her lips. Neither of us had bothered to put on a bra and I was thanking my lucky stars for that. Her nipples felt exquisite against mine.

Our tongues battled for dominance as our hands grabbed at flesh. Even underwater, I could feel the heat emanating from her and I could just imagine how wet she as under her tight black shorts. I became dizzy with the thought of feeling her succulent juice on my tongue. My craving fueled my body. I ripped my lips away from hers and latched onto her pulse point for a moment before gliding my tongue to her ear and taking the lobe between my teeth.

"Do you want me?" I whispered huskily into her ear – my hot breath sending a shiver down her spine.

"Oh god, Paige," she breathed in reply.

I took that as a yes. I grabbed her ass and lifted her onto my hips as my fingers fought to go underneath the wet, skin tight material of her shorts. I forced the fabric to expand by pushing it roughly away from her skin with my forearm as my hand wiggled down and my fingers met her soaked center. I kissed her hungrily as I thrusted three fingers roughly into her wet, tight channel. My mouth absorbed her scream and I smiled widely into the kiss. Her hips automatically responded by rolling on my fingers. I felt her walls constrict against the intrusion as I pumped fiercely in and out of her. I felt her nails claw at my bare back and her moans flowed into my mouth.

It wasn't enough. I couldn't be as rough with her… the water padded every move I made. I wanted Emily. I wanted her to feel me – I wanted to feel her. I gently extracted my fingers from her core and earned a confused look.

"Paige?"

I fused our lips once again – pushing my tongue past her teeth and explored her cave for barely 30 seconds before suddenly breaking the kiss. Her eyes were shut – her face tense and her breathing ragged. I lifted her off of my waist and onto the concrete and then I took a step to the left and lifted myself out of the water. I didn't have time to stand to my feet before Emily grabbed at the front of my shorts and I fell into her. She rolled us over and latched onto a hard nipple.

"Ahhh…" My back arched up into her.

I could feel her lips draw in the hard peak as her tongue swirled around it. Her hands roamed over my body as mine fought hard to draw her close to me. As my eyes rolled back into my head, the craving that originally ignited me crept back onto my tongue. No… I wanted her. I was not going to let her take charge this time. I bucked my hips wildly until I finally threw her off balance and pinned her beneath me. The force of which she landed on the cement drew her breath away. In one swift movement, I pinned her arms above her head and ground my hips into hers.

She groaned loudly and began trying to dismount me. Her arms struggled against my hold but it only caused me to tighten my grip. I reached my free arm between our tightly pressed bodies and used first my hand then my wrist/forearm to peel away the wet material from her glistening skin. My fingers found their treasure. I easily glided two fingers into her drench folds and shot directly downwards and into her core. Again, I closed my mouth around hers to muffle her scream. Her hands struggled even more against mine as I forcefully pumped my fingers in and out of her hot pussy. I used my own hips to deepen the thrusts but the shorts she was wearing became constricting. With one last hard thrust, I withdrew and sat up on her hips. She was panting as I swiftly guided her legs to my shoulders and began pulling down her shorts.

"Paige?!" I heard the terror in Emily's voice.

"What's wrong?" I smirked.

"Paige, we are outside. Anyone can come by…." She stared at me wide-eyed.

I sat back on my heels. I couldn't make it upstairs. I'd ravish her on the kitchen table first, but I knew I had more respect for my parents than to eat where…well, we ate. I eased her legs off of my shoulders and stood to my feet.

"Come with me," I said grasping her hand and helping her to stand.

"Um…Paige?" She called as I began to lead her to the closed canopy tent with all of the outside couches.

"What?"

"Our shirts…" she said as she pointed to the two pieces of clothing in the pool.

"Ugh."

I didn't have time to worry about the shirts. I wanted her and I wanted her now.

"Go to the couches," I pointed to the enclosed fixture a few yard from where we were. "I'll meet you there in a minute."

I jogged to the deep end of the pool and dove in quickly as Emily made her way to the enclosed patio. I grabbed our two shirts in record time and once again heaved myself out of the pool and ran towards where I knew Emily was waiting for me.

I grinned at the thought. I could picture her body – naked and hot – underneath of mine…squirming and writhing….beginning for release… My grin turned into me biting down on my lower lip to keep from moaning at the thought. I reached the canopy in a few short seconds but before I turned to Emily – who I could see was lying on the one couch – I tied down all of the curtains so that the only light peering through the fabric shelter was through the cracks at the sides and bottom of the curtains.

I turned to Emily and my heart stopped. She was lying seductively on the padded couch with her legs parted and a hand resting just above her nether lips. I licked my lips a few times to try to stimulate moisture back into my mouth. I felt the adrenaline build up inside of me and before I realized what had happened, I had pulled off my shorts and hovered over Emily's naked form. My lips had melded with hers animalisticly. She clawed at my back – pulling me down on her. I pulled her bottom lip into my mouth and bit down gently before smoothing the bite with my tongue. A guttural moan escaped her throat and it sent a shiver down my body.

I pushed my tongue into her mouth and began fiercely dueling with hers. I swirled my wiggling muscle around in her mouth - I loved the taste of her on my tongue. Our breaths came in gasps as we broke apart for air and then resumed the fight for dominance. As our kiss became more and more demanding, our hands began clutching and tugging at every piece of skin we could reach. One of her seeking hands finds my inner thigh and it grasps tightly as the soft skin there. I moan at the sensation. As much as I want to feel her underneath my fingertips, I now also – after being driven to insanity by her tongue flowing in and out of my mouth – want to feel her fingertips on my own skin, in my own wetness, bringing me to my release.

I wiggle my hand between our bodies and delve right into her fold as her hand reaches up and she begins to glide her fingers in my wetness. We both groaned at the double stimulation. I shifted my hand lower and plunged three fingers into her sopping core easily.

"Fuck! Paige!" she screamed into my mouth.

I loved the way she said my name when she was coming undone. I felt her fingers at my entrance and I prepared myself for her intrusion but I couldn't prepare for her to mirror my actions and intently press three of her long, slender fingers into my core. I felt my walls expand and my breath was knocked out of me as she forced herself into me. I let out a low cry as our mouths parted – both of us panting for air. Our bodies rocked together urgently even though our position on the couch was not normally a very comfortable one. I moved my thumb up her slit and trapped her throbbing nub with the pad of my thumb as I began firm, fast circles.

She bucked her hips wildly causing us to shift on the couch. I put my outside leg down to keep us from falling as we continued to thrust eagerly into each other. Our breaths became ragged as moans and grunts filled the silent space. I felt her thumb press roughly against my clit and I knew I couldn't hold on much longer. I leaned into her and caught her earlobe with my teeth.

"Come for me….come for me, Emily."

I felt her body arch up towards me and I curled my fingers – reaching for that sweet spot that would seal the deal. She screamed as my fingers rubbed against it roughly each time I would pull out of her. Her fingers pumped in and out of me almost violently and I began a loud cry of my own. Her lips sought out mine and we kissed sloppily – our tongues clashing inside and outside of our mouths. I felt her warm juice flow down my fingers and I could feel my own release burst within me.

As our bodies regained functionality, we both withdrew our fingers from one another and tangled our limbs as we lay on the padded wicker couch.

"Damn," she breathed.

I looked into her eyes and kissed her roughly only to find my eagerness returned in kind. I could taste myself on her tongue – she must have copied me and sucked her fingers as we both were recuperating. She shifted our position so that she was lying atop me. My hands glided up her sides and to her firm breasts. I let my right hand rolled her nipple between my thumb and forefinger and was granted a throaty moan. She peeled her lips from mine and descended upon my collarbone. She placed hungry kisses and bites along my chest until she finally scooted down far enough to latch onto a hardened nipple – forcing my hands away from her breasts. She sucked on my breast vigorously – putting her entire body behind it. My hands moved into her hair roughly as I held her to me.

I could feel her smile as she was toying with my breasts. She had switched breasts and brought one hand to pinch the other nipple in time with her licks and sucks. My hips bucked against hers – searching for some type of friction. I could feel the heat of her pussy pressing down against mine. I moved my hands down her spine and grabbed at her hips – silently pleading for her touch. She lifted herself from my breasts and smirked at me before crashing our mouths together once again. I let my hand fall from her hips to between her thighs and I thrusted two fingers into her deeply and quickly. She stopped purposely kissing me and her mouth simply rested on mine as she inhaled short breath after short breath in time with thrust of my fingers inside of her.

I placed my other hand at her shoulder and easily guided her into a sitting position so that her hips were rolling on my moving fingers. I curled my fingers inside of her and with each roll of her hips, they slammed against that rough spot that drove her wild. She rode my fingers wildly…shamelessly. I watched her face in awe. Her hands were tangled in her own hair – an attempt to keep her balance, I'm sure. Her breasts were pushed out from the way her back was arched and how her hips rolled on my moving fingers. I let my thumb seek out her pearl and begin urgently circling her throbbing nub. With each roll of her hips, my thumb pressed more firmly into her.

I could see and feel the sweat pouring off of her heated body. Her hips became frantic in movement and her breath came only in gasps. The insides of her core tightened around my fingers as her back arched and her entire body stiffened. I felt her spasm from the inside out – and I loved every second of it. I loved that I was the only person who could make Miss Emily Fields unravel and be shameless. She screamed out my name loudly – the neighbors probably heard - and then she fell into me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her securely to me.

As her breathing returned, we lay on the couch – our lips lazily moving against one another's. There was no urgency, no absolute need for release. Just the enjoyment of kissing – lips moving against lips with the occasional playful tongue duel. I had no idea how long we were laying in each other's arms but suddenly her head moved away – pulling her lips from mine.

"What is it?" I asked curiously, wondering why she had stopped the kiss.

"Shhh. Do you hear that?" She whispered.

"Hear what?" I pressed.

"Shhh! Listen…"

"Fuck!" I quietly yelled.

We hurriedly grabbed our shorts off of the grass and threw our shirts on over our heads.

"Go through the back door!" I urged Emily as I followed her out of the canopy and towards the house.

We both sprinted as fast as we could into the house and practically tumbled into the living room. Emily hurriedly rushed to the couch and plopped down just as I grabbed the remote off of the floor – before our pool adventure we were fighting over the remote – and I hurdled myself over the back of the couch like some super hero and quickly turned on the TV. Thankfully the TV was set to a channel that I would have watched on a regular basis because as soon as my ass hit the cushion of the couch, my parent's walked through the front door.


	7. Chapter 7

**HI MY LOVELIES!**

**I hope everyone is doing SO well today! This update is kinda short – but I wanted to get something posted… I hope you all still like it even those is less length-y! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Insomatic-studios – I'm so glad! I try to be detailed… I'm actually working up some ways that I can get a lil more detail in it! I want you to be able to FEEL lips on your skin as you read this! HEHE!**

**Michelle1623 – that was Close! If you start reading IN THIS LIFE, eventually you will see something even CLOSER. **

**Soapy – I am writing more and note taken! I will add it to my "honey do" list. =) Keep watch for IN THIS LIFE, it's picking up and eventually it'll be rated M so I'll have smut both places.**

**Shawster – HA! LOL I loved that opening sentence! I'm glad you like so much! Since its Paige's POV I don't think I can do just Em/Pam but I will see what I can sneak in there. I planned on getting a lil bit more of the liars/em in there as well.**

**Artisall – I dunno…is it hot in here? Hey, you know what…if reading this make you all hot and bothered, then I did my job. If not…then I need to retire.**

**Rain'sMistress – this one is for you! You asked…you shall receive and I doubt it'll be the only one of its kind. Hope you enjoy!**

**Fieke1993 - AWW am I making you all hot and bothered? Well, then I'm doing my job!**

**ALLRIGHT YOU GUYS! Well, check out IN THIS LIFE and let me know what you think of that one over there too! ALSO - I know I have more than 9 people reading this story… SO YOU GUYS THAT DON'T REVIEW… I LOVE YOU TOO! Don't be shy, let me know what you think – if you don't want it posted for all the world to see, post it either as a guest or PM me! And as always, if there is anything you wanna see… lemme know!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

_I seriously hate trig. I've brought my grade back up to a B average but seriously, I don't understand a freaking thing in that damn class. I stand by what I said when I first dropped below a B – I should have taken woodshop. I mean, how is trigonometry going to help me solve problems in the real world unless I'm an engineer? _

I had just had the worst day in mathematics for weeks. The teacher had bored me from the get go. He was talking so fast and lecturing on information I couldn't even begin to piece together. When I raised my hand to ask for help, he scolded me for 'interrupting' him and then dismissed my unheard question. After the so-called 'lesson' I left the classroom in a flash, berating myself about why I couldn't understand a simple math problem. Nothing could get the best of Paige McCullers...absolutely nothing.

Well, almost nothing.

As I rounded the corner to the courtyard my inner scowl turned into a beaming smile that physically expressed itself and stretched from ear to ear. I could hear her laughing with her friends at their typical seat. That laugh could melt me in an instant. It was like hearing angelic bells in hell. It was the one thing that could make any hell-day blissful. Who was I kidding? It wasn't just her laugh that made me melt. Emily, in her entire capacity, made me melt. The smile, the laugh, a touch of her hand, a look… I completely came undone every time I was within a hundred yards of her. She pushed me to be my best, but I also knew that I would drop everything or do anything for her.

My pace quickened as my thoughts of Emily consumed me. By the time I reached the outside table, I was nearly running. I swung my bag down off my shoulder and onto the stone table as I took a seat next to my dark beauty.

"Hey!"

"Hi Paige…" the group welcomed me.

"Hey…" Emily's smile widened as she pecked me on the lips – our hands entwining under the table.

I basked in the feeling of her hand with mine. I could hear Hanna talking about some fashion crisis regarding the winter formal. Spencer was complaining about not getting the extra reading done before a huge test that was Friday – which she still had two days. Throughout all of the various conversations which had taken place in the 10 minutes after I sat down, I did not fully pay attention to a single one. My focus was rather narrowed on the fact that Emily was drawing light circles on my palms as the back of my hand rested on her thigh. I could feel my heart rate quickening at each pass of her finger tips on my skin. It had been two days since we had time to be together. We had managed time to have a couple quick make-out sessions before school, after school, in the evenings… but the way she was using her nails to graze over my wrists… I couldn't take it anymore. She _knew_ what she was doing and she _knew_ she was driving me insane. I could tell by the type of smile that would turn up on her face every now and then. I'm sure I looked like a total ditz to everyone though.

I leaned up to her ear. "Meet me in the locker room… five minutes. Furthest shower stall," I whispered huskily in her ear making sure that no one else could hear me but her.

Her breath caught in her throat and I could tell her eyes darkened slightly – not enough for anyone but me to notice. I loved the effect I could have on her. All I would have to do is look at her a specific way or touch her in a specific way or…say something in the specific way and it would make her completely come undone. She glanced at me with her darkened eyes and I simply smiled seductively before setting my features for my grand departure.

"Well, I've gotta run. I have to go talk to my trig teacher," I announced begrudgingly to the group –trying to appear reluctant to leave.

"Mr. Bateman?" Aria asked with a frown.

I nodded – rolling my eyes in the process.

"He's a prick."

I nodded again with a small smile.

"That, he is."

I leaned over and placed a lingering kiss on Emily's soft lips before standing up and waving my goodbyes to everyone. I caught Emily's gaze just as I had left the table. I saw a hunger in her eyes that matched the sly grin on her face and I knew without a doubt…she would follow.

I reached the locker room and immediately was thankful that no one was present. I made my way into the back shower stalls. No one had used them since early morning and so everything was absolutely dry now. I internally praised myself for this spectacular plan. I stood in the stall against the wall and took a deep breath. At that moment, I heard the door to the locker room open and my grin widened. I heard no other sound but her boots on the concrete floor. She walked slowly but deliberately towards the back wall. When she reached my view, I saw the fire in her eyes – they were nearly black with desire.

I grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her into me – our lips merging as she dropped her bag and our bodies tangled. The kiss was fueled by a determination for release. Our tongues immediately dueled and fought for dominance – neither relenting. I threw her against the wall roughly and pushed her jacket off her shoulders – my lips never leaving hers. She fumbled with my studded belt as I worked the button of her khaki pants. She unfastened my belt and undid my jeans before I even was able to work the tiny metal button through the stitched hole.

The kiss broke as quickly as it began and I found myself being slammed against the wall behind me. Emily's lips followed – her tongue sliding into my mouth aggressively. As she straddled my thigh, she reached down to help me unzip her pants before forcing her hand into mine – slipping under my underwear and plunging directly into my wetness. Her mouth absorbed my moans as I slipped my own hand under her panties and felt the liquid heat pooling at her soft, velvety lips. She pulled her lips away from mine and rested our foreheads against each other. The feeling of her finger tips exploring my wet folds was driving me mad.

I forced her pants to stretch and lowered my hand- letting my middle finger swirl at her entrance. She gasped in pleasure and moved her fingers lower. We thrusted inside each other simultaneously and an animalistic urge swept over me. I pushed her back and we landed against the cement wall. I forced my thigh between hers as I pumped my fingers in and out of her - scraping the tips against the spot that drove her wild. Bated breath turned into raw pants as we each inched closer and closer to our release.

Her tight channel crushed the two fingers that I forced in and out of her. I moved my thumb between her folds and trapped her pulsating nub as I began to circle it vigorously. She groaned loudly and I immediately covered her mouth with mine to absorb the sound. Our bodies rocked against each other and with each rock, I could hear her ass hit the concrete roughly. Her other hand gripped my ass – pulling me into her but also giving her leverage to continue her powerful thrusts into my throbbing pussy. She curled her fingers inside of me and my knees gave way. We both fell to our knees – lips still locked securely and our fingers working in and out of each other with desperation. Sweat built up on our faces and I could feel the sweat bead on my stomach and my breast.

With one last thrust I felt her clench around my fingers and warm liquid coated the still-moving digits. The reverberations through Emily's shaking body shot through her fingers and the sensation was enough to force me over the edge. We screamed into each other's mouths – my free hand gripping at her hair. As the waves died down, so did the movements of our fingers. Our kiss transitioned from desperate to loving – lazy lips moving slowly against each other until we simply leaned our foreheads against one another and allowed our breathing to recover.

I removed my fingers from her core as she removed hers from mine. I savored the taste of her in my mouth- I didn't know when I'd get a next taste. No matter what time of day, she was still the sweetest thing I had ever tasted and I was going to make sure that I cherished every last succulent drop.

"Holy god," I breathed against her lips.

"I think you outdid yourself, McCullers," she panted.

I smiled. "I just really…wanted you."

"Feel better?"

"A little..."

Emily chuckled at my honesty. "We better go before we're late…"

We stood up and fixed ourselves up. Emily's hair was originally down but she had decided to pull it up in a clip – no matter how she tried to set it, the sweat that rested on her scalp made it completely unmanageable. We walked hand in hand out of the shower stalls and into the locker room. Just short of reaching the door, she slammed me against a set of lockers and forced her tongue in my mouth. Her long, strong muscle swirled around its twin for several moments before retreating. My head was spinning from powerful kiss.

"That's to hold you over until tonight. My house. 7:30. Don't be late."

And with that last sentence, she let go of my hand and sashayed her way out of the girls locker room and to what I assumed was her 5th period English class.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey ALL!**

**I know it's been a while but I was kinda stuck on a part of this - however last night I was able to get it almost fully done and then finished it this morning! I hope you all ENJOY! And please review! **

**Lemonfiz1 – I'm SO GLAD!**

**Insomatic-studios – I'm sorry it's been a few days but I'm glad you like it!**

**Pamy – YAY! That's all I can say… over and over… YAY**

**Shawster – ummm…could you? If you were either of them and had a girlfriend THAT hot – could you? (this is going to sound like bragging, but it's really not) I seriously have the hottest girlfriend alive. Everything she does is just…wow. And trust me it is hard to keep my hands off of her for any amount of time. As far as the question – I think we are going to get into a bit deeper stuff…like there is going to be some plot, but this is my smut piece… its where I go to clear my head. So there will be a LOT of sex. When I get writers block, I write sex. When I get frustrated with work or class – I write sex. And since I'm starting my pre-med classes, I may be writing a lot more sex… LOL**

**Soapy- HAHA! I'm SOOOO SORRYYY… Not really, but I figured I would apologize anyways. How did it go?**

**Artisall – the episode was pretty good though – right? And Emily in that dress…holy god… it inspired the clothes for this story…**

**Rain'smistress – guess you are going to find out!**

**Fieke1993 - I love Emily's playfulness in the show and I can just see her doing this. She's very competitive in so many things – why not sex? She loves to beat Paige in the water – why not being the one in control outside of it… ya know? I'm glad you love it! So awesome!**

**Okay yall, well that's it. If you haven't done so – check out In This life…things are starting to heat up over there!**

**Love you all!**

* * *

I walked up the few steps to her front door and knocked lightly. The door swung open almost immediately and inside the dimly lit living room, there she was. My mouth hung open slightly and all the moisture instantly flowed south. I suddenly felt underdressed. My eyes gazed over her long, lean form. She was dressed in a short, strapless, purple dress that hugged her every curve. My eyes wandered down her perfect form until they reached her three inch black heels and then they wandered back up soaking in every inch of her until they finally rested on her melted eyes.

"You like?"

"I…uh…" I coughed slightly to clear my throat but decided to just nod my head slowly.

She smirked at me, chuckling a tad.

"Let's go!"

"Where are we going? I'm a bit…ummm…" I looked down at what I was wearing - granted it was nice, but It could have been better. My hair was mostly down – only the sides pulled back in a clip to keep it away from my face. I had on the tighter black shirt that I had worn about a year ago when I first took Emily out and a nice pair of boot cut jeans that just fell over back boots. I looked good standing alone but against my model of a girlfriend I looked like something that just rolled out of bed.

She stepped outside and shut the door behind her. "You look fantastic," she claimed just before pushing me against the side of the house and kissing me soundly.

The heels she was wearing still made her a good two inches taller than me. The boots I had on perked me up an inch but I still appeared shorter than she – even though in reality we were just about the same height …well she was like a half an inch taller. Her lips melded against mine over and over. She took my bottom lip between hers and lightly licked it – a silent beg. I opened my mouth slightly and her tongue rushed into mine immediately seeking out its mate. Our arms wrapped around each other naturally and as my palms pressed against her sides and back, I reveled in the tightness of the dress. I adored being able to feel every curve of her form as she intoxicated me with her kiss.

After several moments of kissing against the side of the house, she broke away from my lips.

"Come on," she directed as she took my hand in hers and guided me to her car.

I walked over to the driver's side and opened the door for her – earning myself another short yet passionate kiss. I shut the door before walking over to the passenger's side and entering the car.

"So where are we going?" I asked her curiously.

"Don't worry about it."

Her smile could light up the darkest of rooms. Regardless of how bad I felt, her smile always broke through my worst days and made me feel – if nothing else- a tiny bit better.

We drove for about 20 minutes towards the river and parked near the marina. As we exited the car, she grabbed my hand and walked us towards the dock. At the dock, there was a large white ship resting in the water with couples boarding. The sun had already set but the stars were bright in the darkened sky. She ushered us towards the ship and handed a tall man two tickets before they guided us inside.

The inside of the boat was nothing like what I was originally thinking. It was semi-formal – some people were in jeans, others in dresses or formal attire. There was a large table at the front of the ship that looked to be used for different kinds of food. Various sized tables lined the inside of the walls on the first floor and each table held a bowl filled with water with a floating tea-light candle. The walls were painted dark burgundy and they lead into a light finished wooden floor.

"Wow…" I breathed.

"You like?" Emily asked turning towards me as we reached a centered two-person table.

I placed my hands on her waist and drew her in for a small kiss. "I Like."

I moved behind her and pulled out a chair for her – signaling for her to sit down. After she was comfortable, I moved the chair opposite her closer and sat down beside her as our hands entwined atop the table perfectly. I loved how we always fit so well together. We were like two puzzle pieces that were designed to be entwined. There was never a wrong way to hold her – we always adjusted together…then again it could have been the months of practice that we had had.

We talked aimlessly for a few minutes as the ship boarded and people filled their seats. I was surprised that the ship wasn't packed but then again it was a week day. When the ship began to take off, the catering service brought out an array of fresh fruit, various desserts and beverages including coffee. The coffee smelled so wonderful but I knew that caffeine at this hour would be a very, very bad thing. Emily and I waited our turn before advancing to the food items and preparing plates for ourselves. My plate consisted of mostly fruit but I also grabbed a double chocolate brownie with a hot fudge center. Emily's plate mirrored mine except in place of the brownie she had a super-supreme chocolate chip cookie that looked to be big enough to feed an entire third world country for a week.

We ate in a comfortable silence. I was glad that I had learned to eat left handed when I sprained my wrist one summer as a kid because I had my right arm snaked around her waist and resting against her right hip during the length of our dessert – well, dinner for me. There was soft, cheesy music playing in the background as all the couples continued to eat, drink and carry on conversations. When we were finished, Emily led us outside and to the top floor of the boat where we leaned against the three-bar railing. I moved behind her- pressing her into the metal and wrapped my arms around her instinctively. Since she was just barely taller than me, her bare neck was in line with my lips and I took that to my advantage. I let my lips connect with her skin lightly before resting my chin on her shoulder.

I could tell that there was something on Emily's mind – I could see it in her eyes. I hoped it wasn't anything I had done, but whatever it was I'd fix it in a heart beat.

"Em?"

"Hmm?"

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"How do you know something is going on?"

"I can see something in your eyes…what's up?"

She turned in my arms to face me and I pushed her hair away from her face.

"You know how we were supposed to know about our scholarships this week?"

"Yes. I'm so nervous."

"Well, I got an offer to Penn State."

I immediately kissed her lips. "That's so exciting! I'm so proud of you! You're not smiling…what's wrong?"

"What if you don't?"

"Is that what the whole worry look is about?"

She nodded.

"I just… I don't want to go to college in opposite ends of the country. I mean, I know it's unlikely that you take your high school love to college with you but this doesn't feel like some high school love…"

"Listen to me… I've just found you… I'm not letting you go so easily. Scholarship or no scholarship, I'm not letting you go. If I don't get a scholarship to Penn State then I'll just take out loans like a normal person. I don't need to be on a swim team to make me happy. I need _you_ to make me happy."

She beamed at my admittance and enclosed on my lips with vigor. Our lips moved against each other's hungrily. I knew something was eating at her and I'm glad I could put her at ease. As the kiss ended, I took a step back.

"Besides… I got my letter from Penn State as well… and it looks like you'll have to continue to _try_ to beat me wearing Nittany Lions colors!"

That earned a hard slap on my right arm.

"You made me think that you didn't get one! Paige!"

I backed away from her laughing because the laughing also including her arms swatting at me.

"No…No… I didn't 'make' you think, you assumed."

As her playful swats died down, I grabbed her by the waist and brought her towards me.

"So… being in the same school, on the same swim team and all… do you think they'd let us room together?" I asked with a wink.

"No idea what's on _your_ mind, McCullers…"

"Who me? I'm an angel!"

"Yea…maybe an angel with horns," she playfully spat.

I gasped in mock offense but my facial expression quickly changed to a beaming smile as Emily leaned down and whispered, "I'm hoping to room with you…that way I get you to myself every night." She finished her sentence with a lick up my ear and it caused my entire body to shiver.

"What?" she asked slyly.

"You're killing me."

She held me close against the railing as the boat rounded the river to head back towards the dock. I loved the feeling of being in her arms and having her in mine. Like I had told her – I had just found her… she had become my world in a few short months.

"Em?"

"Yea?"

I pulled back from the continuous embrace to gaze in her eyes.

"I love you, Emily."

Her eyes brightened substantially and she beamed a smile at me.

"I love you too."

Our lips sought out one another's instantly – our tongues pushing past any barriers that were present to engage in a friendly duel. As always, I became drunk off her taste. We kissed only for a few moments for fear that kissing any longer would wage into something that we couldn't exactly finish being against the railing of a boat about to dock.

As the boat pulled in, we walked back down to the main deck hand in hand. Emily's persona changed drastically and I was forever thankful that I could help ease her raging mind. We made our way off of the still ship and back into her car. As I had when coming, I opened her door for her, but before she could sit down into the bucket seats, I pressed her up against the door frame and kissed her vigorously – pushing my tongue into her hot cave. I explored her well-known mouth for a few moments before pulling away.

"Whoa," she breathed.

I smiled widely as I helped guide her to sit in the seat and shut the door before jogging to my side and getting in myself.

We drove back into town comfortably listening to the 104.7 Kiss FM. We sang to nearly every song that came on the radio – I loved how I could be a complete goof with Emily. She never made me feel out of place or stupid because she always joined in on the fun. We had our arms out the window as we sang at the top of our lungs several times. It felt so good to be so free with her.

As we reached the edge of town, Emily was the first to speak.

"Do you want me to drop you off?"

"No, that's okay… I can just walk from your house."

I looked over at her and she had this devilish glint in her eye. It made me nervous.

"Or…" she said with a small smile.

I waited patiently simply quirking an eyebrow in her direction.

"My mom is in Texas until next Tuesday…"

"Emily Fields, are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"No… I'm simply suggesting that because it's so late and your parents are in Scranton for the rest of the week…you shouldn't be going home alone to an empty house. Weird things happen in Rosewood. You should stay where it's safe," she said matter-of-factly.

"I can't believe you, Fields," I said shaking my head.

"So what do you say?"

"What about clothes?" I asked. I knew she couldn't have EVERYTHING figured out.

"You left an outfit or two at my place last week and your house in on the way to school. We can drop by and get your books before class…"

Her persuasion techniques were very appealing.

"We could have a sneak peak of what life would be like dorming together…."

All heat fled my extremities and centered in the apex of my thighs. I trembled at the seducing tone of her voice – all moisture from my mouth heading directly south. She hadn't even touched me but I could already feel how wet I becoming. I licked my lips a few time to regain the ability to speak.

"I'm game."


	9. Chapter 9

**HI MY LOVIES! How is everyone doing today? I've missed you all! Sorry for the break in posts - i've been writing at work ...this one is kinda long AND it is going to lead into some of your suggestions that you wanted me to write! How cool is that?! Okay, well i am at work and posting - couldn't wait any longer! I wanna see lots of reviews! Tell me what you wanna see! I'll write it for you! Remember, if you want an honest-to-god story line, check out IN THIS LIFE!**

**NOW BEWARE... this is kinda hot... At least in my opinion... AND if any of you HAVENT tried the "game" - you may want to. ITS SO FUN!**

**Soapy - I figure people are perfectly happy with the sex! i know I am! AWW thats awesome! stupid boyfriend! LOL I hope this helps a fix!**

**RileyGirl1 - AWWW that made me day! you think its actually good? LOL I try so hard but sometimes i think that i get it all wrong! I'm so glad you love it!**

**Pamy - it was a little different...no sex, more dialouge. I got asked to make this into a story, so I'm working on it. But its still going to be full of smut. this is where i come to write when i need a break! Sex takes my mind off of stress! Umm... I know Paige's parent's know she is gay... I haven't figured out whether they know she is with Emily or not... that may be a twist... we'll see. Well, thats an idea... maybe I'll put it in there... SO if Pam were to open the door on Paige and Emily, what should she be looking at? Emily and Paige being sweet and tender or them ravishing the other with intesnse passion and hunger?**

**Shawster - a bowie? you mean brownie? LOL Well I'm trying to incorporate that story bit... but its still gunna be full of smut...just because...its FUN! LOL I hope you got that bowie/brownie!**

**INSOMATIC-STUDIOS - well, here is the next chapter! beware...its kinda hot...**

**brittga24 - AWWWWW that means so much to me! thank you! There will be a bit more dialouge than before. This started as a one-shot smut and so now i'm transitioning it from a smut piece to a chaptered smut/storyline piece. You rock!**

**ENJOY EVERYONE!**

* * *

I followed her up the stairs. I had to admit that I loved being a step behind her - that dress hugged her ass so well and the view was making me light-headed. She walked slowly – holding my hand the entire way until we entered her room. The large room always smelled of lavender and vanilla – it was intoxicating. She closed her bedroom door gently before turning to me and placing one hand lightly on my chest. She pushed me back as she took steps towards me – forcing me to sit when the back of my legs hit the mattress.

"Sit," she commanded as she had tapped my chest when she forced me to sit.

Breath escaped my lungs. All I could do was stare at her. I watched intently as she bent down and took off one shoe after another before sauntering over to me. She hiked up her already-short dress slightly just before straddling my lap. My hands flew to her ass to keep her balanced on my legs. Her hands began combing through my hair as she leaned down and put an open-mouth kiss on my lips. My tongue immediately plunged into her hot cave finding its twin waiting eagerly. Our tongues swirled around each other hungrily for a few moments before she pulled away as quickly as she initiated it.

"Mmmm." She leaned down to my ear "Wanna play a game?"

I looked at her curiously. "What kind of game?"

"It's called 'Too hot'."

I quirked an eyebrow.

"Basically, we do this…" she leaned down and kissed me passionately for a brief moment then pulled away, "but you can't touch me and I can't touch you. The first one to touch loses."

"What's the prize?" I asked eagerly.

"If I win, I get to do anything I want to you. If you win, you get to do anything you want to me."

I gulped as I felt my entire body flush in response. I could feel the wetness build between my legs and I knew this was only the start.

"O...Okay," I choked out.

To my surprise, she got off of my lap and backed up a few steps.

"This…has to go," she smirked tugging at the hem of her dress.

She reached behind her and grabbed the zipper of the garment she was wearing and sluggishly began pulling it downwards. She was teasing me relentlessly. Finally, the zipper was fully down and she provocatively shrugged off the dress. My eyes locked on her form – her perfectly toned, tan, sexy form. Once the dress hit the floor, she stepped out of it and walked back to me – once again straddling my lap. She situated herself so well that she had her balance with her thighs.

"Remember, you can't touch…" she warned before merging our lips together and immediately swirling her tongue inside my mouth.

I was doing pretty well initially. The kiss was raw…passionate…hungry. Our tongues met and parted as we would take turns letting the duel reside in our mouths. Duels would begin and end – during the breaks where are tongues were not battling for superiority, we each would explore every small crevice inside the other's hot cave. The well practice routine made it easy for Emily and me to transition from one type of kiss to another. We had practiced this ongoing dance many times in the past but even still – she still left me intoxicated.

As the kiss grew even more heated, my self control began to dwindle. I had just released her tongue from a captive hold when I pushed the duel back into her mouth. She caught the intruder and sucked vigorously on the tip – causing me to not only moan aloud but for a rush of smoldering hot liquid to pool between my legs. In order to have any chance of winning, I gripped for the comforter frantically – holding onto it so tightly that my knuckles turned ghostly white. All I wanted to do was touch her flawless body. I felt her move her body in waves – her stomach come tantalizingly close to mine. My eyes had automatically closed once our lips tips but I wanted to see how she was keeping her hands off of me. The one thing I loved about Emily is how she always touched me – whether it was simple light kisses or long languid make-out sessions, she always made it a point to touch me in some way, shape or form. I opened my eyes as our kiss continued to heat up and as I watched her, I felt my pussy soak to my thighs at the sight.

She had one hand atop her head – in her hair…tugging and pulling at the locks and the other hand was trailing over her pert breasts. I closed my eyes tightly. She pulled away from the kiss briefly- allowing oxygen to flow into both of our lungs before capturing my bottom lip with her teeth and then soothing over the bite with her tongue. I moaned loudly as I returned the favor. I loved the way her lip tasted on my tongue. I love the way she tasted on my tongue. I was addicted to her. After letting her lip go, I recaptured it a few times. I could tell she was getting desperate. I felt the brush of her forearm against my chest – I assumed she was touching her own skin.

She began hungrily kissing me back – thrusting her tongue in and out of my mouth faster than I could consciously respond. Her body rocked into mine and I felt the heat emanate from her core. She was ablaze. She guided the tongue duel into her own mouth and as my tongue breached her entrance, she seized the strong muscle with her lips and being sucking on the tip insistently. As hard as I fought to win our little competition, my hands had a different agenda. They slid up her thighs and grabbed her ass roughly before flipping her and pinning her down on the mattress. Our kiss broke in the process, but I didn't care. I looked down at her ravenously - I wanted to devour her.

Her laugh broke through my excitement.

"What?" I couldn't possibly understand what the hell could be so funny.

"You lose," she smirked happily.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head down in shame. "Fuck," I murmured.

I sat back on my knees and she used her strength to roll us back over– me beneath her and her straddling my hips. She put one hand on each side of my face and leaned down – her hair becoming a curtain on the sides of our faces. Her eyes pierced me – they were starved…raw…insistent. She lowered herself even more and licked my lips lightly. I lifted my head to try and catch her lips with mine but she backed away before I could latch onto them.

She sat back on my hips and motioned me to sit up. I lifted my back from mattress and awaited her move. She kissed me hard as her hands slipped under my shirt and quickly pulled the cumbersome material off of my body- our kiss breaking for only a second. She immediately glided her hands down my shoulders and towards the middle of my back. After she expertly unhooked my bra, she pulled away from kiss - guiding the bra off my Shoulders and finally throwing it to the floor. She pecked my lips lightly before hovering over me - guiding my body back down to the soft mattress below. Her hair fell around me - it felt as if it shielded us from the world - that in all the chaos, it was just me and her and nothing else existed.

She kissed my lips lightly again but pulled away quickly as she began trailing little kisses across my neck/ collarbone before trailing down my sternum. When she reached my belly button, I giggled. The feathery kisses tickled and most times I could withstand the sensation but as she focused on the dip in my stomach, the tickle overpowered my restraint causing me to giggle slightly. She looked at me with a Loving smile as she unbuckled my belt and continued to loosen my jeans by unfastening the button then unzipping them.

My breath caught in my throat as she pressed her face against my covered mound after she had scooted off of my hips and was standing at the edge of the bed. She smiled when she heard my quick gasp. I sat up on my elbows to watch her - she had knelt down on the floor and expertly began unzipping one boot after another and pulled them off so they landed on the floor with a thud. She brushed the back of her fingers against each leg - going up from the knee - until she reached the top of the denim. When she reached the band, she teasingly began wiggling them down my ass and thighs as she bit her lip and pierced my eyes with hers. She looked like she was going to devour me and as a result, I had a surge of wetness pool between my thighs. After divesting me of the heavy jeans, she pulled off each sock and ran her hands across the bottoms of my feet - gently pressing into the arch of my foot. Even though I was completely turned on, I had to admit, the short-lived pointed pressure felt like heaven.

"Scoot up..." she softly instructed.

I scooted back on the bed and turned my body around so that I was lying vertical on the mattress instead of across it. She climbed up on the bed and knelt at the edge.

"Turn over..."

I quirked an eyebrow in her direction.

'Trust me."

I lifted myself up slightly and rolled my body over - making sure I landed in the spot I had initially laid down in. I crossed my arms underneath my face and rested one side of my head on my hands - facing in her direction. She crawled over near my legs and took one calf into her hands, guiding the knee to bed. Her hands gently massaged the insoles of my foot before journeying up my calf exceedingly slowly. She placed feather-light kisses over the backs of my calf - her kisses followed the path that her massaging hands journeyed. It was like she was worshipping my body - her hands glided all over my exposed flesh making a path for her lips to trail.

When she reached the back of my upper thigh, she crawled over my body to the other side of the bed and mimicked her previous actions on the other leg. Her nails dragged along the skin of my upper thigh teasingly resulting in me gripping at the comforter beneath me. She sat up on her knees and firmly ran both of her hands across my ass - catching the flimsy fabric of my underwear as her fingers trailed around the nimble flesh. She ran curled finger tips from my lower back downwards and as her tips caught the fabric, she slowly began to pull my underwear down my legs - discarding them after freeing my feet from their respective holes.

She brushed her fingertips against the backs of my legs before maneuvering herself so she was sitting on my ass. Her hands slid up my sides and just before they reached my breasts, she brought them to the middle of my back. The pressure of her palms against me was absolute bliss for my muscles. She began moving her fingers in circles - rubbing out the knots that had been formed beneath the skin. Her fingers went as high as my neck and so I readjusted my head so that she could work both sides of the upper-spine. I wasn't sure which was more heavenly - the way her fingers worked my muscles causing all the tension to ease, or just the simple fact that she was sitting on my bare ass and I could feel the heat of her pussy press against me. I was keenly aware of both sensations.

"Why are you so tense?"

I could hear the concern in her voice.

"It's nothing. Just a little stress between school, getting things ready for Penn State and my dad getting on my case."

"Why is he getting on your case?"

"Just my grades and making sure that 'even when swim season ends I better make sure to keep my ass in the pool.' He's just being overbearing. The way he always is."

"Well, let's see if I can't get that tension to leave you for a while...hmm?"

I shuddered as I felt her lips press against the middle of my back. My muscles jumped under the sensation of her lips continuing to kiss in various locations all over my skin. She eased her way up until she reached my neck. After a few moments, the kisses on my neck because less soft until she was devouring the skin atop my pulse point like it was the last time she'd ever taste the skin. I moaned into the comforter as I gripped it with all my might. My hips subconsciously began pushing themselves into the mattress. Emily was driving me completely insane.

"Em..." I cried.

She released the hold on my neck for a brief moment and then remade contact in the form of a light bite to the curve where my neck met my shoulders. I thought I was going to explode from frustration. Her hands began roughly moving against my back and my sides - she pulled and gripped skin with her finger tips. If her goal was to make me wet- she reached it 20 minutes ago. After her tortuous efforts, she leaned down to my ear.

"Roll back over," she whispered as she removed her body from mine.

I took a deep breath and forced my body to flip back. I saw her kneeling beside me with a smile that reflected love and deviance and to be honest, it made me nervous as hell. I always knew Emily had a playful side, however I wasn't sure exactly how 'playful' was playful, but she always enjoyed teasing me. She told me a couple months ago that the reason she loved to tease me was because I was so easy. My defense was that I was just so intoxicated by her every moment - she completely consumed me and was the only thing I would think about all day long. I was truthfully surprised that I was able to keep my grades up because I had found that I stopped paying attention to lecture because I was always day dreaming about her.

She stood up on the mattress and placed one foot on either side of my hips before hooking her thumbs into her lace boy shorts and easing them down off of her toned thighs. Once she stepped out of the cumbersome material, she gently straddled my hips and reached behind her to unhook her bra. Up till now, I had always played a part in undressing her but watching how sexy she was by removing her own clothes - willingly letting me see her perfect naked form... made me come undone. Her bra straps fell down her arms and she tossed it to the side. Who knew where all of our clothes had gone? I was almost certain that we would have a great mess to clean up tomorrow.

I felt her soaked center against my mound and I became dizzy. She was torturing me with how seductive she was being. She leaned down and placed a searing kiss on my lips before pulling away quickly to pepper my neck with hard kisses. Her mouth trailed along my collar bone and followed the valley of my breasts before reaching the taut skin of my aching belly. She licked the flesh surrounding my belly button before continuing her journey to my pelvic bone. She rested her mouth on the right side of my pelvic bone and began sucking vigorously at the skin there. Her sucks turned into bites and I nearly screamed. She switched sides and continued to bite down on the exposed flesh.

She continued to tease me relentless by alternating biting, licking, sucking and kissing my skin. I writhed under her touch - if I wasn't going to explode before, I certainly was going to at this point. She made her way back up to my breasts and took one nipple into her mouth. She rhythmically sucked on the captive nipple as she tweaked the other one with her thumb and forefinger. My hips bucked in response and my knuckles turned ghost-white from gripping the comforter so hard. She switched breasts and I could feel myself begin to lose control.

"Emmmmmm" I whimpered.

She released my nipple and smirked down at me.

"Did you want something?"

I whimpered at her tone. She smiled down at me and stroked the side of my face with her hand.

"I love you, Paige."

She kissed me fiercely - thrusting her tongue into my mouth...engaging in an immediate duel for dominance. All of the frustration I had accrued surged through the kiss as my tongue battled with hers. I pushed the duel into her mouth but was taken about when she captured the swirling muscle between her teeth and sucked on it lightly. I moaned loudly - I couldn't hold it in any longer.

She broke the kiss and once again began trailing kissed down my sternum, passed my belly button and onto my thighs. She encouraged me to open my legs widely. She laid settled herself between my strong legs and began nibbling at my upper inner thigh. My head spun with anticipation. I knew where I wanted her most and I knew that she would eventually let me have my release...eventually. She licked the moistened skin and moaned her approval. I assumed that I had become so wet that the hot liquid dripped onto other parts of my skin.

"Paige?"

I sat up on my elbows again and watched her.

"Huh?" I asked breathlessly. She had to have known what she was doing to me. The girl was literally torturing me.

"Watch me."

The soft command was enough to make another wave of fresh juice flow to my lips. I watched as her soft hands spread my lips and her head dipped down - her eyes never leaving mine. I felt her tongue lick the length of me and it took all of my will power to keep my eyes locked on hers. She ran her strong muscle up and down my slit before thrusting it into my opening. She swirled her tongue around inside me and I instantly wanted more. I could feel my walls try to tighten around her moving muscle but it only made me more frustrated. I couldn't hold myself up any longer. My back fell to the bed and my hands immediately tangled into her hair as my hips rose off the bed.

"God..." I cried. "That feels so good..."

She moved from being inside of me to licking rapidly at my clit. She took the nub into her mouth and sucked lightly on it. Her hands left my lips and held onto the outside of my thighs - her nails scratching at the skin in an attempt to pull me further into her.

I groaned loudly as she continued her assault on my clit. My inner walls yearned to grasp onto anything but there was nothing to satisfy their need.

"Em. Inside. Please," I begged just barely loud enough for her to hear.

I felt her hand snake down between my thighs and suddenly felt the intrusion of her firm fingers enter me to my depths. I cried out loudly as my fingers tightened the hold I had in her hair. She thrusted into me hard and fast - redoubling her actions on my throbbing nub. I felt her curl her fingers inside of me each time she pulled out and the moment she grazed my sweet spot I started seeing the white hot light dance behind my eyelids.

She continued to pump faster and harder into me - forcing me to take it as long as I could. My juices ran freely out of me - coating my inner walls as the flowed, which only made it easier for Emily to slam her fingers into my aching pussy. I barely felt her lips leave my clit as they were quickly replaced by an overzealous thumb. Her hot breath covered my ear as her entire body then pinned me down. The tension began to rebuild itself in my lower belly. I had already exploded once, but Emily had learned that many times I was able to come again... And she wasn't going to stop until she had thoroughly exhausted me.

She kept her focus on my sweet spot and rhythmically timed her thrusts and strokes to my clit in order to give me to maximum pleasure. Her lips began dancing on my neck- forcing me to feel the overwhelming pleasure in every direction of my body. She used her hips to pound her fingers into me as hard as she could - I swore I was going to faint. My body tensed and my fingers dug into her smooth, tanned back as my hips rose off the bed.

"I love you..." she whispered huskily into my ear.

Those three words sent me over the edge. White hot light flashed behind my eye kids and I felt myself completely explode around Emily. The waves crashed over me time and time again as Emily brought me down from the peak of my explosion. Her fingers slowed in speed and force until finally they were just resting inside of me - her body collapsing onto of mine. We rested for a few moments before she tenderly withdrew her fingers from me and began savoring the taste of my juice with her tongue.

We lay tangled together for nearly an hour - simply reveling in the closeness. Occasionally she would trail her fingers on my skin and my hands were almost always lightly grazing her back or playing with the soft strands of her hair. This was more special to me that anything -simply holding her...playing with her hair...our bodies perfectly synced. I never wanted it to end. I could only pray that one day, it wouldn't.

She lifted her head from my chest and looked over at her clock.

"O man."

"What?" I asked concerned.

"It's nearly 130 in the morning," she answered with a chuckle.

"We have to get up in like 3 1/2 hours!"

"We best get some sleep..."

I gazed intently into her eyes. "I love you, Emily."

She smiled before leaning down and kissing me breathless. "I love you too, Paige."


	10. Chapter 10

**HI MY LOVES!**

**I hope you guys have had a great weekend so far! I hope most of you have a three day weekend like I do! Well, I updated In This Life yesterday and so I thought I'd work until I got this one updated. It's a pretty long one. NOW - THIS IS IMPORTANT! This is dedicated to TWO of my readers. I was able to combine TWO requests into one post – hence the 4k+ words. I honestly do not remember WHO requested what, but when you read it – if you requested it – you know! And this one is for you two my loves! I hope this is up to your standards and I hope you "feel" it! If it totally sucks – let me know and I'll RE-WRITE it!**

**Again, if there is anything you want to see, let me know.**

**Soapy – HI LOVE! I have to say, I read this post walking through wal-mart today and It was just so awesome. Thank you so much…I can't tell you how honored I feel! And yes- a previous girlfriend of mine did that to me and o m g. I've never had anyone else do that but her… but Goddamn. I could not control myself with that girl…**

**Defendmygirlshonor – NOTED! Maybe you should just read… LOL AND AWWWWW I feel so blessed to have so many ppl tell me that I write well – it seriously makes me blush and nearly cry anytime I read those words. You rock! I love you!**

**Pamy – Got it! I have it on my notes. If it's not on this one, it'll be on In This life. So look both places! But I will get that scene written. =) xoxoxoxo**

**Insomatic-studios – HA! YAY. I'm glad you like! Keep reading – I'll keep writing!**

**Madambitch – seriously in tears! You know, I think you're like the only person that has commented that knows that's from the L word. But I've actually done the game before, and IT IS HARD. I've done it from Emily/Carmen's angle though, so I could only guess about Paige's perspective. I hope I made it sound okay! I'm so glad that you love it! Have you checked out my other one? It's called In This life – if you haven't go look at it and tell me what you think! THANKS for reading. I 3 you!**

**Adorablepancreas – HA! YAY. I think the "hotness" level is what I was going for. *devilish grin***

**Fieke1993 – mmmhmmmmm I needed a cold shower after writing it. Just my god. Being in Paige's head nearly ALL day long – on two different stories…ESP this one… just god. LOL**

**OKAY YALL Let me know what you think of this chapter. And if you haven't – check out In This life and tell me what you think. I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!**

* * *

"Who are you texting?"

"No one…"

"Uh huh…sure. Let me see that!"

"No!"

I heard the playful voices as I was rounding the corner. I laughed at the playful banter between Emily and her friends. Little did they know, Emily had been texting me all morning since first period. It was finally Friday. Thanks to Emily, I had passed my Trig test earlier that day – which was a relief. Regionals were Saturday and had I not gotten at least a B on the test, coach was not going to let me swim. Emily and I were both anchoring in different strokes and I knew that we would rock it – as long as we both got the chance to swim. We were supposed to leave in the morning, swim all day and then return at night. Emily had cleared it with her mom that I stay over her house that night – what her mom didn't know is I had been staying over since Wednesday.

The past few days were blissful. Emily and I went to sleep together and woke up together. We trained together, ate together, relaxed together. I actually wondered how I didn't get sick of being around her- but Emily was so intoxicating that it was almost as if I needed her like oxygen to breathe. We had spent Thursday night simply falling asleep in one another's arms – exhausted from pushing ourselves in the pool. We had practice early morning and after class but then Emily and I had went to my house for a while and swam a few more laps in the pool before gathering some more of my things and heading to her comfortable and warm home.

"What are we arguing about ladies?" I asked as I bent down and soundly kissed Emily.

She had kept her eyes closed for a few moments before allowing them to flutter open – revealing my beaming smile down at her.

"You two ready for the big swim meet?" Aria asked as I threw my bag down and sat beside Emily.

"Yea… it's going to be great…" I said excitedly.

"Does that mean?" Emily questioned me – her eyes wide and a smile plastered across her face.

"It means!"

"What? It means what? I hate when you two have your little girl-girl chats and we're all left out," Hanna announced.

"It means that I got an 84% on my Trig test!" I shouted slamming the paper down onto the stone table.

"I'm so proud of you!" Emily shrieked before pressing her lips against mine firmly but briefly.

"Wow…Em. Is that all she has to do to get kissed like that?" Hanna chuckled.

Emily blushed a little. I squeezed her hand slightly and leaned in to the table. "You should see what I get when I get an A," I said with a wink.

Emily's face reddened furiously and all three girls looked at the two of us like wide-eyed. I sat back and began laughing. It was fun to get reactions out of her and her friends. Especially reactions like the one I was getting. Emily slapped my thigh under the table and I took that as my cue to back down. I would never have been that bold about our relationship before – even in a joking matter – but something about the way Emily looked at me made me come out of my shell completely. I would never be too revealing of our relationship but I was almost certain that the other three girls could take an educated guess and be fairly spot on.

"Are you guys coming to regionals?" I asked the three.

"You know I'll be there cheering my girl on!" Hanna exclaimed.

"I'm hoping to come but I have a huge paper due Monday and I've only got it half written."

"Spence, c'mon its regionals. You can write a 14-page paper in like two hours. Plus you have all Sunday," Emily pleaded.

"Well, I'm in. Ezra's been in a mood. I just don't want to deal with it."

"C'mon Spence…it just wouldn't be the same without you," Hanna persuaded nudging Spencer's side.

"All right, all right. But if I get a B, I'm blaming you!"

"Okay… I've gotta get to English. Paige?" Emily called as she started to stand up and grab her things.

"Hmm?"

"See you in Physics?"

"Can't wait," I smiled up at the dark haired girl.

She leaned down and kissed me lightly – so lightly it completely left me breathless. With a slight wave to the group she left my view. After some light chit chat, we all decided that we had better get going for class. I had US Government next and I really, really did not want to go. At least I had Emily to consume my thoughts instead of dreading the meet tomorrow. We were lucky though…coach told us this morning that she wanted us to rest and relax before tomorrow, so there would be no practice tonight. She also told us that if she caught any of us in a pool practicing, that she'd bench us for the meet.

As I rounded the hall that my US Government class was located in, my phone buzzed in my pocket.

**Miss me yet? **

I smiled instantly at the text.

**_Always._**

I entered the classroom and since we didn't have assigned seats in this class, I decided to take a seat in the back of the room towards the windows.

**So what do you think of coach's orders for tonight**

I got out my notebook and a pen before replying.

**_I think she wants us to relax_**

**I have a few ideas that would make it so we can both relax….**

**_You're driving me insane._**

**I didn't do anything. You are never sated are you?**

**_You don't have to do anything. And not when it comes to you. Btw did I tell you how sexy you look today?_**

Emily had changed into school clothes after swim practice and I swore she picked the clothes she did just to tease me. She was wearing extremely tight dark boot-cut jeans that fell just over heeled boots and a low V-neck black top that hugged her every curve. When I first turned around to see her in the locker room I nearly fainted.

**You don't look half bad yourself, McCullers. **

Before I could reply, my phone buzzed a second time. I decided to turn off the vibration before reading the text, but as I read it, I became wet nearly instantly.

** In fact, I haven't been able to get the image of slowly unbuttoning your vest and shirt. Running my hands underneath the fabric and pushing it off your shoulders to reveal your skin to me…. I've been biting my bottom lip all morning. And those jeans…how they hug your thighs… Paige, you know that outfit drives me crazy. **

**_Are you trying to make it hard for me to focus during class?_**

The teacher had begun lecturing about the roles of the House of Congress and I really couldn't care less. I didn't truly know what I wanted to do, but politics wasn't one of them.

**If I wanted to make it hard for you to focus, I would just say that looking at you in that shirt and those jeans made me sooooo wet. **

I gulped – possibly audibly.

**_You have no idea the things I want to do to you right now…._**

**=) I bet I could**

I squirmed in my seat. Why was I so easy to get wound up?

**_You going to make good on those thoughts?_**

**I thought maybe we could just cuddle on the couch and watch a movie or something. You know – relax like how coach said.**

**_Oh, well that works too. I love cuddling. I love holding you._**

**That's good to know. You know what I love?**

**_What?_**

**The way you taste. **

_I think this woman is seriously trying to make me combust in class. _I thought as I bit the inside of my cheek –trying to keep my composure. I couldn't even respond.

**What's wrong Paige?**

**_Nothing. Teacher was looking._**

**You're not a very good liar. I have Mrs. Walker and she doesn't notice anyone texting …even if you sit in the front row.**

**_Caught me_**

**Are you thinking about me?**

**_In more ways than one_**

**Good. Pay attention to class.**

**_I'm only going to be thinking about you_**

**In that case, you can just think about how wet I am…sitting in English class…**

**_Not fair, Fields._**

**What is it we learned in English last year? All is fair in love and war?**

**_So is this love or war? BTW you're bad._**

**We've been both…so all is fair. ;) Just was giving you something to focus on…**

**_Are you trying to make me combust?_**

**Not yet. Go pay attention. I'll see you next period.**

**_You're a tease, you know that?_**

**The best kind of one. Xoxo**

The remainder of the 50 minute class went by excruciatingly slow. I kept anxiously looking at the clock or my phone – just to see if Emily had decided to text me anymore. I tried to fill my notebook with notes that were on the board but my mind kept drifting back to Emily. I really had hoped that she was just teasing when she said she wanted to cuddle tonight, but if she wasn't, I would do my best to keep my hormones in check. The truth was, I found lying on the couch and holding her to me was more mind-blowing than any amount of sex.

Class ended – finally- and I nearly ran to the other side of the school building. Emily and I had been able to switch lab-partners earlier in the semester so we could work together. It was the smartest – well one of the smartest – ideas she had ever come up with. I breached the classroom and noticed she wasn't sitting at the lab table like she usually was.

_Did I really run that fast?_ I wondered.

I set my books down and anxiously waited. I kept looking at the clock - the 10 minute lee-way between classes was nearly over and Emily still wasn't in class.

**_Where are you? Are you okay?_**

It took a minute before I got a reply.

**Paige, I'm so sorry. I had to leave school a little early. All of a sudden I'm not feeling so good. **

**_Don't apologize. I was just worried about you. Do you want me to leave – come take care of you? Or do you just want me to go to my house after school? Let you rest?_**

**No, don't go home. I'm okay. Just come here after class. We don't have practice so this is the last period. Someone needs to take notes.**

**_Are you sure? I don't mind leaving sweetie. I can get notes from Abby_**

**I'm okay. I promise. Just come here after class. Maybe Hanna can give you a ride?**

**_Okay. I love you. Feel better._**

**I love you too. See you soon.**

My heart dropped - partly because Emily wasn't feeling well and partly because I couldn't see her for another hour and a half. I just wanted to leave and go take care of her. I really didn't know how she thought I could take notes when she was driving home sick. She didn't even tell me what was wrong. What if she was light headed or dizzy….and driving?!

**_Please let me know when you get home, I am worried about you._**

A few minutes later the reply came through.

**I'm home and safe. See you soon. **

At least I could breathe. She was home and safe. I decided for the next 30 minutes I would put all my effort into taking notes- not for my sake but for Emily's. I didn't want her to come back Monday without some understanding of what was going on. I put as many details into the notes as I possibly could – but that didn't stop my mind from drifting towards her. I had texted her again after she told me she was home - checking in on her – but she didn't answer. I figured she probably had lain down and had fallen asleep.

After class, I had caught a ride with Hanna to Emily's house. I said a quick 'thanks' and rushed up Emily's few stairs. I figured the door was locked so I reached under a pot and grabbed the spare key before unlocking the door, putting the key back and entering into the quiet house. She was nowhere to be seen – I figured she probably went upstairs. I hoisted my bag back onto my shoulder before quickly ascending the stairs. I opened her door slowly - the light was off but she wasn't in the bed. I walked into the room and set my bag down by her dresser. Just as the bag hit the floor, I heard the door shut behind me and I jumped in shock as I quickly turned around.

"Emily?" I asked wide-eyed. "I thought you weren't feeling well…"

She sauntered over to me and for the first time I saw what she was wearing – or rather wasn't wearing.

My mouth went dry and I cleared my throat a few times.

"I…uh…I thought you were…ummm…sick…?" I squeaked out as she began unbuttoning first my black vest and then my olive green top.

My breathing had changed the moment I looked at her. I had never seen such an aggressive side of Emily, but I couldn't say I didn't like it. When I had turned around to see her, she was completely naked – her hair flowing down her shoulders and resting teasingly on her perky breasts. Her eyes were smoldering – nearly completely black and overcome with desire. I had seen that look many times before and it make me weak in the knees.

She moved her hands underneath the fabric of my long-sleeve shirt and pushed it off my shoulders as her finger tips brushed my hot skin. Her lips quickly found my pulse point and she began sucking and biting at the sensitive spot. My hands came up to her back and just before I could bring her close to me, she detached herself and pushed me away – hard enough to where my back landed against the door.

"Shoes…off." They were the first words she spoke and for the first time I could hear how husky her voice was underlying her simply command.

I bent down and removed first one boot and then the other before standing back up slowly. She reached out towards me and unbuckled my belt before undoing the tops of my jeans.

"Off."

Her eyes pierced straight through me and I began trembling as I obeyed her second command. I stepped out of the jeans and used my toes to pull off my socks as well. I scooted the clothes over to the side of the wall. She leaned down and kissed the overflow of my breast sweetly.

"Finish…"

The command was simple but I knew what she meant. I reached behind me and unhooked my bra – letting it fall off of my shoulders before hooking my thumbs into the black hipsters I was wearing and pulled them off my legs. As I stood up, I felt her eyes on me – drinking me in. She was devouring me without even touching me. I had a pool of wetness centered between my thighs and my pussy was aching mercilessly.

"Bed."

I walked backwards to the bed making sure to keep my eyes on hers. As I fell backwards on the bed, her lips hungrily merged with mine – her tongue entering my mouth wildly. She used her arms to guide me up towards the headboard as our bodies rocked together heatedly. We were a mess of tangled limbs as we continued to kiss and rock together. She grabbed my hands and placed them over my head- pinning me down. She ground her hot, dripping wet center into mine rhythmically - pressing against me firmly. Occasionally I could feel her nether lips glide against mine and it made the ache between my legs increase ten-fold.

She dragged her nails down the insides of my still-extended arms and broke the desperate kiss. She leaned back down for a chaste kiss before beginning to extract herself from my prone form. I tried to lift my arms to grab her and hold her to me, but I was met with a resistant against my wrists. I tried a second time – only to see a look of amusement grace Emily's features. I used my fingers to feel around the air ear my hands and found soft strips going from my wrists to Emily's bedframe.

"What is this?" I quizzed her nervously.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

I was still out of breath from the kiss but my body was now buzzing with anticipation. I saw her crawl backwards to where she was lying against the foot of the bed provocatively – her legs spread wide open – her feet places on either side of me. My lower belly began trembling immensely and it spread throughout my body like wild fire. I watched as she trailed her own fingers between her breasts and over the vast plain of her stomach.

"I want you to watch me….I want you to see what just thinking of you does to me."

My breath caught in my throat and I felt a surge of heat ignite at my core – setting my entire body ablaze. I watched as she scratched her stomach – her back arching in response to her own touch. She moved her hand to insides of her thighs and gripped at the soft skin there. I could see the wetness at her core begin to seep out over her slightly spread lips. My head began to spin at the exceptionally erotic sight before me – my own juices spilling out of me and onto the soft fabric below. My clit began throbbing mercilessly.

She trailed her fingertips upwards towards her steaming cunt and she immediately thrusted two of her fingers into her core. She gasped at the intrusion.

"Paige…" she whimpered

My breath came in gasps – barely filling my lungs.

"God…Paige…." I heard her call out as she brought her other hand down and began circling at her clit.

I bit my lip – hard – as I watched her thrust into herself repeatedly – her hips rising off the bed to meet her hand's rhythm. Her juices coated her entire center generously – I could see drops running down the sides of her lips and onto the bed. The sweet aroma of my addiction reached my nostrils and my mouth began to water involuntarily.

"Emily…" I pleaded as I began to struggle against my binds.

"You feel so good, Paige," Emily murmured.

"Emily, please…. Please…." I begged.

Emily halted her movements before withdrawing her fingers and piercing my eyes with hers.

"Do you see what you do to me?" She began as she shifted and started to crawl on top of me. Every touch of her skin shot electric currents through me repeatedly.

"I left school because I couldn't take the ache that had settled into my belly…because thinking of you – especially in those jeans – drove me absolutely crazy."

She settled on top of me – straddling my hips and brought her juice-coated fingers down to my lips. I opened my mouth expectantly and she slipped her digits into my hot cave. I closed my eyes as my taste buds exploded around her fingers. I moaned at the taste of her liquid on my tongue. After I had licked and sucked all the juice from her digits, she removed her fingers from my mouth.

"More?" I asked. I wanted to taste her – to feel her cum in my mouth…. I wanted to make her explode.

She kissed me hard for a brief second before pulling away and walking her knees up my torso. Air completely stopped filling my lungs as she placed her knees on either side of my head. She was sitting up on her knees giving me the perfect view of her dripping, succulent center. My body shook immensely as I took in the view before me.

"If I hurt you," She began as she untied one of my wrists and then the other. "Just tell me."

As soon as my wrists were free, I grabbed her ass and pulled her into my face. She moaned loudly as my tongue began greedily lapping her center. I thrusted my tongue inside her hot channel and I felt the bed shift slightly – I assumed she had gripped the headboard to keep her balance. My hands guided her hips on my face – my tongue plunging deep inside of her. I dug my nails into her ass and I heard a whimper above me.

"Fuck…Paige…" she cried.

I moved my tongue from inside of her and wrapped my lips around her clit and began sucking at it vigorously. She began chanting something incomprehensible and she began rocking her hips shamelessly – her pussy smearing across the lower half of my face. I was surrounded by Emily – wholly and completely. I bit down gently on her clit and I heard her scream. A fresh surge of warm juice reached my chin. I left her clit and reentered her core forcefully. I was hungry for her. As her juices flowed freely in my mouth, I continued to thrust in and out of her – reaching for her sweet spot on each exit. Her hips stilled and pressed firmly onto my face – her back arching as she came for a second time. Her body began to shake uncontrollably and I used the hold on her hips to keep her locked to my face.

"Paige! O God… Paige! I can't take anymore!" She panted just loud enough for me to hear.

I pulled my tongue out of her and eased her hips down – so that she was lying completely atop me. My arms draped across her back and I held her tightly to me. She shook for several minutes before easing off of her high. With labored breath, she rose up and kissed me hungrily. Our tongues playfully dueled initially, but the playful duel soon turned into a duel of dominance. Emily's right hand journeyed down my stomach with intent and quickly glided into my wetness – spreading my lips effectively. I moaned loudly at her touch.

She circled my clit with the pads of her fingers until my hips rose up off the mattress repeatedly – seeking much needed friction. She slid her fingers down my slit and entered me forcefully with two fingers. My walls instantly clenched around the intrusion and I broke the kiss to cry her name. My hands gripped at the skin of her back – pulling her forcefully into me. She began a rough assault on my neck – biting at my pulse point as her fingers reached deeper and deeper into me. She moved her thumb up and trapped my clit before she began circling it rapidly.

After one last deep, forceful thrust into my tight channel, I felt myself contract and explode around her fingers. My ass rose off the bed and stilled as wave after wave overtook me. Emily removed her lips from my neck and spoke right onto my lips.

"That's it. Cum for me…That's it…"

Her husky voice sent me further over the edge as her fingers continued to furiously pump in and out of me. I screamed out her name as my body gave into its full release and finally fell back into the mattress completely limp.

I felt comforting strokes against my hair – fingertips gently grazing my scalp as a strong arm held me securely. I stirred for a moment before realizing where I was and what had happened.

"You passed out on me," Emily softly answered my silent question.

A furious blush spread across my face and I buried myself into the side of her that I was resting on.

"Don't be embarrassed. I loved it. I love knowing I could do that to you…make you come that undone."

I smiled and kissed the skin my mouth was resting against before scooting up and nuzzling against her naked breasts.

"I love your boobs," I admitted aloud.

I heard her giggle before replying. "You sure find enough ways to touch them…"

"What was that earlier?" I questioned her.

"What was what?"

"I've never seen you like that before… so… so… assertive. So aggressive. I never thought you'd be the type of person to tie me up…"

"I never thought so either," she admitted.

"Then what changed? I'm not saying I didn't like it…but what changed?"

"You free me Paige. I feel like I can explore and have fun with you. I know every time we make love – even if it can get a little crazy …" She shifted on her side so she could look me in the eye. "It's still making love. It's our connection…just expressed a little….wildly. I know that no matter what, I'm safe with you. And, if I get an urge to do something a little out of the ordinary… I know that I'm still safe and…" she kissed me passionately for a moment until I was breathless. "You're really easy to work up."

"Why is that exactly?"

"Because you love me."

I leaned over and kissed her softly – there was no urgency or need to take it any further. "I do, don't I?"

"Mmmhmm."

My stomach decided to growl at that specific moment and we both began to giggle.

"I think I'm a little hungry. I don't think I eat enough for this kind of rigorous activity," I chuckled.

"Paige, you eat more than Aria's brother… I know. I've seen both of you eat."

"I do not!"

"Yes…yes you do!"

We laughed for a moment before decided that pizza and a movie was the ticket for the night. In the back of my head, I knew why Emily did what she did. She knew I was completely nervous about the swim meet tomorrow and she wanted to completely clear my head. I was so lucky and blessed to have a girl like her by my side. I finally had everything I wanted in life and nothing…and no one was ever going to take her away from me. I would do whatever I had to do to ensure her happiness. I loved her with every fiber of my being and I would spend eternity showing her just how timeless she truly was.


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY ALL!**

**How is everyone? GREAT I hope! Its Friday! YAY! You know what that means?! Probably a couple updates throughout the weekend! I hope at least. I have a lot of College Bio work to do, so we'll see. but I hope to get some up - either for this or In This Life. Funny story, a friend and I were talking about how we got all our "Tricks" and we both got them reading fan fic! So this is fun for me! I feel like i am corrupting young teenagers! Well, at least they'll know their way around a woman!**

** I hope you like it! **

**Miss Nowhere - MORE! Promise! Here you go!**

**Cici - hi sweetie! I'm glad you like it! I'm not sure about whats next. This is going to be mostly fluff. I know people want a place where they can go to just read a bunch of Paily smut and honestly, i want to be able to just write Paily smut. No rules, no regulations and this is my place! **

**Michelle1623 - AWWW yay I'm glad you like! I'm not sure if this one is "sweet" though...**

**soapy - O how I love reading your comments! they always make me laugh! I do sleep! But i write when i'm at work and I'm constantly thinking of things to write! IT DID INCLUDE YOURS! I hope you think i did it justice? please say yes? And i LOVE when girls sit on my face. OMG just...omg**

**Rain'sMistress - HAHA! NICE! LOL**

**Jiffer011291 - WELL? what do you think?!**

**Guest - AWWW THANK YOU! I'm glad you enjoyed it! SO in answer to your question... I will attempt to write one BUT it will be a one or two shot. NOW, the only thing is - you've gotta give me some time. I do not know Spencer'rs character at all - not like i do Paige and Emily. Plus between these two fics and school I don't have time to breathe. So Give me some time, let me do some research. But I WILL ATTEMPT - i did say ATTEMPT as in TRY LIKE HELL but i'm not sure how well it'll turn out so if it sucks, please don't hate me LOL**

**Pamy - HEHEHEHEHE I COULD TOOO LIKE OMG Here's the post! sorry so late!**

**Artisall - HAHA! I'm glad you like it! My theory is - if i'm not getting a girl wet, i'm not doing my job... Did you need a cold shower?**

**Fieke1993 - BUT THATS PART OF THE FUN! 3 you!**

**Okay Ya'lll - lemme know! and if there is something you wanna see - i will write it! just tell me. I have TWO restrictions - I DO NOT WRITE STRAIGHT SEX but i will write strap-ons if someone requests it. AND If you want a three-some or something like how the one girl asked for a Spemily - I'll write it, but I will probably do it as a one-shot. But if you want, just ask...**

* * *

The wind has picked up considerably as we drove in the early morning. Most of the team had carpooled with parents, but Emily and I decided to drive alone - that way we weren't reliant upon anyone else. We decided to get up a little early and take off so we possibly could have a minute to breathe before the race proceedings began. The race began at 10 but we had to be there by 9. It was now 7:30 and we were nearly there. Collegeville was only about 45 minutes away however I was still surprised when Emily handed me her keys and asked me to drive. She began to wake just as we breached the town - which was a good thing because the MapQuest App Lady - who we have dubbed as 'Pushy Bitch' began ordering me where to turn.

"Mmmmm," I heard her sigh.

"Hey... we're almost there."

Since Emily was now awake I had to do my best to control my heart rate and my breathing so she didn't pick up on how nervous I was. I followed the directions that the insistent automated voice gave me and finally arrived at the parking lot of the school that we were competing at. I pulled into a spot located off to the side and parked the car before shifting in my seat to look at Emily face to face.

"Why are you so nervous? You have this," she assured softly.

"I'm not nervous. Why would you think I'm nervous?"

"I can see it in your eyes."

"Damn."

Regardless of how hard I tried to keep my walls up, Emily constantly broke through them. She could always see straight through any mask I tried so hard to put on - and she was the only one. My mother and father never saw past my words but Emily never looked at me, she always looked into me. She had been tearing my walls ever since she kissed me that very first time at the karaoke bar - I never counted the time that I ambushed her in her car. After she kissed me outside, I felt myself open up to her...I felt complete and safe. I have felt that way ever since - even during the darkest times.

"Again - and don't you dare lie to me Paige McCullers - why are you nervous?"

I smiled weakly at her. "It's regional's. If we win this, we go to states. If I tank, we possibly could not go to state."

"You know, it's not all on you..." she reasoned.

"I know, but my dad will seriously kill me if I blow it."

"You're already guaranteed a scholarship though - a couple of them."

"Yea...but he wants perfection and it feels like I have bats bouncing around in my stomach and I feel like my head is going to explode!"

Before I could form another thought in my head, I felt Emily's lips against mine. At first, the kiss was soft but I instantly parted my lips when I felt her lick my bottom lip and she quickly snaked her tongue into my mouth. She expertly and determinedly explored each crevice of my mouth stopping occasionally to battle with her twin. She pulled back a little – licking the tip of my tongue – to encourage me to push through to her mouth. When I followed, she kidnapped my strong muscle and scraped her teeth across the top and tip before sucking hard. A raging hunger arose in me and I quickly grabbed the back of her head and tangled my hands in her hair – welding our open mouths together.

Our kiss grew beyond desperate. We were both full of nerves and we knew that coach would kill us if we didn't appear relaxed. I wanted her – I wanted her so badly. She surrounded me – she was all I tasted and all that I felt. The restriction of our seat belts was irritating. I could tell by her body's movements that she wanted to feel me against her as I wanted to feel her against me. I wanted to touch her…manipulate her body into doing things that it would only do for me.

She broke the kiss suddenly and pushed at my shoulders so I wouldn't recapture her lips. I looked at her wide-eyed – wondering if I had done something wrong. Her eyes were so dark and raw and they were piercing right through me. Her intense stare caused me to tremble in my seat. I felt like prey to her predatorous eyes. She undid her seat belt and maneuvered herself between the two front bucket seats and into the back bench seat.

"Come here,' She directed.

I quickly unfastened my own belt and – with some struggles like my foot getting caught and beeping the horn a couple of times – I eased myself back into the backseat with Emily. The moment my ass hit the fabric of the seat, her lips were on mine and her tongue was thrusting into my mouth intently. I moaned loudly and gripped her head – securing her to me. I fought to lay her down but she stood her ground and would not be dominated. Instead, she moved herself slightly and grabbed the sides of my legs before yanking them – causing me to shift onto my back. She let her body fall on top of me and her hands began heatedly pawing at clothes and skin – my hands mimicking hers.

I caught the hem of her shirt with my fingers and hurriedly ripped it from her body. She wasn't wearing a bra because we were only driving and she felt it was unnecessary since she'd be changing into her swim gear. I lifted my head up and latched onto a painfully hard nipple. She cried out loudly and began fumbling with the string of my sweatpants. She found her way under my underwear and slid two of her strong, fingers into my wetness causing me to bite down on the sensitive numb. She forcefully grabbed my hair with her free hand and ripped my head away from her breast before kissing me hard and thrusting three of her fingers into my aching core. I screamed into her mouth as my hips tried to rise off the back seat – but the space was too small.

I shifted my hips and bent the knee that Emily's weight wasn't pinning down. I braced my foot against the door and prayed that it wouldn't pop open. I used the little bit of leverage that I had to meet her thrusts as she pumped in and out of my pussy relentlessly. She broke the kiss and latched onto my neck – being careful not to leave a bruise but still ensuring my body received those electric jolts that forced me to squirm. Every time I would try to move my head in a way that she didn't want me to – she tightened her grip on my hair and held me in place. It was painfully blissful. I had shown a moment of weakness and Emily took over all control. She was playing my body like a puppet master and I had to do everything she said. She slid her thumb to my clit and began circling it with fast, firm strokes as her fingers began grazing my sweet spot on their withdrawal.

"Fuck, Emily…" I groaned.

I could feel my body tighten as it begged for release.

"Don't you dare come yet…" she demanded – her breath hot on my ear.

"O, god…" I cried out as I bit my lip – my face contorting as I forced myself to take the pleasure Emily was forcefully giving to me.

"Do you like it when I fuck you roughly?" She asked biting my earlobe as her fingers continued to slam into my clenched pussy.

I let out a whimper as I nodded.

"Who has control over you, Paige? Who knows your body better than you do?" She smirked

I groaned loudly and my nails dug into the flesh of her back. She smiled wickedly at me and began doing figure eight's with her thumb as she grazed my sweet spot at lightning speed. I couldn't even tell how fast she was slamming her fingers into me but it was fast enough that any rhythm was lost. My hips rose up frantically – making her reach deeper and deeper into me. She gripped my hair and moved my head to the side before latching onto the pulse point that was exposed to her. She gently bit down before soothing over the mark with her tongue.

"Tell me, Paige… "She pressed.

"You," I squeaked. "You know me. You can control me"

I felt her smile into my neck. "Come for me, my love."

As she spoke her permission, my inner walls grabbed tightly at her intruding fingers and I exploded. I could feel the waves begin at my toes and consume my entire form again and again and again. I cried out loudly but Emily covered my mouth with hers in a fatal attempt to absorb my screams. Her hands slowed as my cries died down but as I began to catch my breath, Emily rubbed over my clit once again causing the pressure to rebuild in my lower tummy once more.

She used her weight to pin me down – her fingers redoubling their efforts and pumping in and out of my already super tight core.

"Come for me again, Paige. Let go. Let go completely. Come on…." She whispered into my ear.

I felt my lower stomach burst and more hot fluid pour out of me as I screamed. I moved one hand to my mouth and bit down on the back of my wrist.

"That's it….good girl…. You feel so good, Paige. I love that you come for me the way you do."

Emily's words and the tone of her voice were enough to keep my body from coming down from the release. Hot liquid continued to pour out of me and onto her wrist. With one last wave of painful pleasure, my body sunk down into the seat, completely spent.

I was shaking uncontrollably and I felt Emily remove her hand from my core and my sweats. With heavy eyes I looked up at her and watched as she used her tongue to clean her wrist and fingers from the juice that had spilled out over them. When her hand was clean, She shifted back onto the seat and used the strength of her arms to pull me into her – albeit awkwardly, but still into her. Several minutes passed before my heart rate slowed to the point where I could slightly function.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

She kissed the top of my head. "Time to win a race."

I smiled back up at her. There was only one thought going through my head - Emily. Everything Emily and I knew that even when I got changed and entered the water, my mind would still be focused on Emily. Screw my dad and screw the competition. Whether the scoreboard said we win or lose wouldn't matter. I had everything that I needed sitting in that car. I felt like I had already won – won at being happy and being loved. Emily was my angel and as long as she was by my side, nothing else mattered.

"Time to win a race," I agreed before leaning up and kissing her softly.


	12. Chapter 12

**HI MY LOVES!**

**Sorry Its been so long since the update! I've had MAD amount of things going on -but then again, most of you read In This Life and probably knew that! I also wrote a small one-shot that i've had a few people ask me to turn into something more - its called Fire Within...check it out if you haven't. Be careful reading it though...you'll see why!**

**I hope you guys like this... This came from a request i had received last month. I've been working up everything to this point and I wanted to try to get to a point in the story where I could get fullfill this request. I forgot who asked about this honestly...so if it was you - LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**In Fact- ALL OF YOU let me know what you think. I love all of ya'll!**

**Angeluz - O its perfectly fine! but i'm glad you did review! and AWWW i don't think it's good enough to be a "Dream" but i hope i give people something to look forward to! THANKS FOR READING!**

**Soapy - YES! YES YES YES. I'm actually going to be working on that... and it may be a little while - simply because it'll take time to write. I'm glad i did it justice! Check out FIre Within if you haven't! i'd like to know what you thnk!**

**Guest - What can i call you love? YES! I can def put that in my queue! There's no specific order in how i write requested scenes - its just however i feel like writing that day! but yes... I def can try to conjour that up for you! **

**Pamy - AWWW yay! I love that i can make you smile! I thought about what i'm going to do with them after senior year... we'll see how some college parties play out... xoxoxo**

**H - YAY!**

**shawster - HAHA... I'm glad that you think so! I actually thought about that too - hanna giving it to her as a gag gift... i'll have to see how that plays out. The Spemily will be a whole different story... not sure if it'll be a threesome, but you know what...you never know!**

**take-everything-and-more - AWWW yay. I thought it was cute too. I'm glad you like it!**

**fieke1993 - YA KNOW?! My god... if i could get that...holy hell! **

**insomatic-studios - YES...yes it is... LOL Well i wrote...hope you read!**

**Daybieberxo - Yes...yes they do... **

**Okay my loves! **

**I hope you like and i hope you review!**

* * *

"Emily?" I called out loudly as I was trying to find my cell phone charger.

"What?"

"Have you seen my charger?"

"No!"

"Damn!"

I laughed at our loud exchange through her large house. She was downstairs getting a couple glasses of water when I realized that my charger had gone missing. I hadn't seen it since I pulled my phone off the charger yesterday morning before heading to Collegeville for our regional meet. I knew I didn't take it with me… I didn't even take it out of the room. So why couldn't I find it now when my phone was absolutely dead?

The meet went flawlessly. Emily and I had each pushed ourselves to the extreme. She swam her sets before me so I was able to watch her muscles move gracefully through the water. I swore it was the best time she had had all season. Before I had mounted on my starting block during my first set, Emily had pulled me to the side and whispered "only me" into my ear. I knew what the small phrase meant and as I dove into the water, I allowed the words to fill my brain. I stopped worrying about the time and solely focused on her. Emily consumed all of me as I had pushed my muscles to their absolute limit. It was only when my palm hit the wall that I realized what had happened fully. Emily had jumped into the water beside me after our times were posted and kissed me soundly in front of the entire annex.

Hanna, Spencer and Aria had given us both a round of hugs after Emily and I left the locker room – even Spencer hugged me –and then we all went to a nearby steakhouse for dinner. I was absolutely starved by the time the meet was over and it was no wonder considering the workout I had gotten in the morning. The conversation was fairly active as we ate. Emily swore I out-ate a small army and I had to agree because the amount of food I had put away was ridiculous. After we drove home, we went upstairs into her room and without even changing, we crashed on her bed –a haphazard mess of tangle limbs and blankets.

I looked behind the night stand, in the drawer, in my bag, on her dresser….it was no use. I couldn't find my charger anywhere. I decided to look one last place, so I knelt down and reached under the bed. I felt the cord to my charger and pulled it gently out from under its hiding spot. As I pulled the cord, I brought the base of the charger into view along with a medium size opened bag. I detangled the cord from the bag and when I went to zip the bag back up I noticed what was inside.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself.

The bag – which looked more like some sort of purse – housed a long, round shape. I opened the mouth of the bag wider and my eyes nearly popped from their sockets. I had found Emily's sex toy stash. I never thought Emily to be the type of person to masturbate, but I guess even I didn't know her that well. Then again, with the sex drive I knew she had, it couldn't surprise me that much. I studied the objects in the bag – there was a long – about 7 inches – pink dildo that had a turn dial at the bottom. The pink dildo looked like a pink penis – it had a larger head and various dips and contours on the shaft before flowing into a firmer base where the turn dial was located. I assumed that instead of a regular dildo it also a vibrator. There was a smaller purple vibrator beside it. The smaller vibrator was about 5 inches long and the shaft seemed to go in a wave. It was larger around the top and bottom but the middle dipped in. towards the turn dial at the bottom there was three squiggly lines that banded the end of the shaft. My hands reached for the pink dildo and I turned the dial slightly. It immediately began buzzing in my hands - resulting in my eyes widening and quickly turning off the dial. My eyes flew to the door to ensure I was still alone.

An evil grin spread across my face as I pushed the bag – still opened – just underneath the bed. I found it amusing that the bag was under the side I had been sleeping on – easier access. I stood up and plugged my phone into the nearest wall socket and when I turned around I stepped towards the bed to readjust the covers – I didn't want there to be any evidence that I could have found what I did. After making sure everything was in place, I headed down the stairs. I found Emily still in the kitchen – two glasses with ice water were set on the kitchen counter and she was currently standing over the sink washing what appeared to be fruit. I stood in the doorway and watched her work. Her delicate hands rinsed off the chemicals of strawberries, grapes and blackberries before shaking them dry and placing them in a bowl. She was so meticulous about everything she did – even washing and drying fruit. She was beyond graceful in every movement and as I worshipped her from afar I found that my body had different plans.

My body trapped hers against the counter at the sink as my hand glided around her waist and held her to me. Her hands stopped their task and laid over mine – pressing my palms into her stomach. She leaned her head back onto my shoulder – her hair spraying out over my chest. She signed contently as I held her tightly.

"Did you find your charger?"

I smiled.

"Mmmhmm."

I loosened my grip around her waist but kept one of my hands locked with hers. I silently led her up the stairs. She asked me four times where we were going and why we were going to her room, but I remained silent. When we walked through the threshold of her door, I closed it behind us and then roughly pinned her against the back of the painted wood. Subconsciously I heard her gasp but my conscious mind was too focused on the skin of her supple neck. I gently bit into the darker flesh and ran my tongue across the instant bruise to sooth any pain.

"Paige…" she moaned.

I left her neck and looked into her eyes deeply. I trailed my finger along her jaw as I smiled widely at her. She closed the distance and kissed me feverishly – pushing her tongue past my lips and into my hot cave. The moment her tongue made contact with mine, a spine-tingling shiver ran from the heels of my feet up through my nerves and out my upper extremities. I pushed my body roughly into hers – our legs automatically falling in between other another's. Our bodies innately rocked together causing the sweet torture of barely-there friction – which led into labored breaths.

She pushed me off of her but followed closely – forcing me onto the bed once my knees hit the edge. As I fell back, she crawled on top of me - lifting her shirt over her head in the process. She crashed her lips into mine and began unbuckling my belt hurriedly. She finally got my pants loosened and she slid her hand underneath of my underwear- still in the confines of the restricted jeans and pressed her long slender fingers into my wetness. I groaned loudly at her touch but as much as I wanted the touch to intensify it also spurred on the dual cause – the original reason why I had brought Emily up the stairs.

She entered me quickly causing me to inhale a short burst of air. The confines of the form-fitting denim were quickly becoming irritating. Though her fingers were inside of me – moving at a steady pace, they couldn't reach the depths that I so craved them to.

"Too many," I choked out.

Emily's face contorted. "Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head and tried to get the last word off of my tongue.

"Clothes…" I muttered.

She nodded and slowly pulled out of my tight channel. I grabbed the belt around her waist and expertly unhooked it from its place before fumbling with the buttons down the front... Finally I undid the last of the five buttons and began pushing the heavy fabric down her ass. With her help, her jeans were scattered onto the floor and she began pulling the tight jeans off of my ass. I lifted my hips to aid her and thankfully found freedom from the constrictive material. Emily resumed her stance across my hips - pushing my shirt up my torso and over my head before recapturing my lips. Our tongues dueled for dominance and I felt my resolve heighten. I pushed against her and flipped us over – lifting my knee to her center and pressing into her firmly.

"God, Paige…" she groaned in frustration.

As our kiss continued, we found ourselves tearing at the remainder of the barriers between our skins – not caring whether something ripped in the process. I grabbed for her wrists and pinned them above her head as I moved my mouth from hers and captured a taut nipple between my lips. Her hips jolted from the soft comfort of the pillow top mattress – causing her soaking center to glide easily against my strong thigh.

"You're so wet," I breathed into her ear huskily.

I felt her stomach muscles tighten and her breath hitch at my words and I smiled into her breast. I ran my tongue over her hard peak again and again before saying my goodbye and traveling to the neglected breast. Her hip movements became more frantic against my thigh and I innately knew that she was ready for anything. I moved from her breast and began biting at the sides of her ribs causing her to inhale sharply.

"Paige…." She cried. "Stop teasing... please…"

I could hear the frustration pour out of her words and I relented. I brought a hand to her center as I positioned myself over top of her.

"Look at me," I directed.

When her eyes locked on mine I quickly pushed two fingers deeply inside of her and watched her face contort at the sudden intrusion. Once her face softened, I began easily gliding my fingers in and out of her dripping center. The force of my fingers thrusting in and out of her channel seemed to do nothing but increase her frustration. Her face was stressed with the sweetest of tortures and I knew exactly how I wanted to end her torment. I kissed her soundly and felt her breath enter my lungs as she breathed into me.

I ended the kiss abruptly and looked down at her.

"I have a present for you…"

She looked up at me in complete confusion – almost a way of asking how a present related to the present moment. I bent down to hear ear and whispered lightly.

"I found your vibrator…"

I felt her hips still on my fingers and I lifted up to see her looking intensely at me - wide eyed and embarrassed. I smirked at her expression. Her face shifted from pleasure to horror so quickly that it nearly was amusing to me.

She gulped.

I moved my lips back to her ear as I stretched my left side down so that I could grab the bag that I had set just under the mattress previously. "And I'm going to fuck you with it…" I ended my statement with a nip to her ear.

She gulped again.

I looked at her with a certain seriousness in my eyes. "Is that okay?"

She kept her eyes locked on me and nodded but her body did not relax.

I merged our lips together once again and began moving my fingers in and out of her slowly – working her body back to the point where it was previously. I wasn't sure if it was because of how badly she was worked up before or the idea of me using a vibrator on her, but her body responded nearly instantly to my touch. I moved my thumb to her clit and began tracing figure eights around her erect nub. When her hips began to spring up off the bed, I knew she was ready.

I slowly removed my fingers from being inside of her – earning a frustrating groan – and I gingerly grabbed the pink dildo in my right hand and brought it between our bodies. I sat up on my knees and grabbed her hips – pulling her down the mattress and closer towards me.

"Watch me…." I instructed.

I spread my legs as wide as I could being in the confines of Emily's thighs and I set the tip of the dildo at my entrance. I studied Emily's face intently – and when I saw her bite her lip I glided the shaft into my tight core. I let out a loud moan and in the processes I heard Emily gasp. The hard yet soft shaft stretched me beyond what I had ever been stretched before. I knew I was wet enough to take it and I wanted my own liquid to be the lubricant for when I entered Emily. I pulled the dildo out of me slightly and pushed it back in slowly. I wasn't worked up enough to take it all, but I could hold a good four and a half inches.

My nostrils filled the aroma of Emily's scent and I knew she was dripping at her center. I withdrew the dildo from me completely and looked at Emily's face. She was in sheer torment. My own face was flushed and my core began screaming at me for the loss of contact. I resettled between Emily's legs and held the juice-covered dildo at her entrance before looking up at her.

"Please…" she begged.

I slowly pushed the head of the dildo into her tight core and she cried out at the intrusion. I immediately moved my other hand down and began circling her clit as I pushed the rest of the dildo into her core. I felt her nails dig at my shoulders – most likely breaking the firm skin. The pain sent a rush of adrenaline through my veins – I wanted her. I wanted her to come for me and for her screams to fill the silence of the room. Once I felt her body relax I turned the dial of the vibrator on low and started to ease the shaft in and out of her tight channel. I laid my upper body on hers as both of my hands were at work – I wanted her to have that comfort of contact as her body was pushed to its limits.

Her hips raised to meet each thrust as the shaft filled her again and again. I turned the dial and increased the speed and almost immediately her hip movements became frantic…desperate…shameless. She quickly took in breath in shallow pants as each thrust I moved the vibrator deeper and deeper into her. I used the strength behind my hips to slam the dildo into her waiting center as her entire body lifted from the mattress. Her head thrashed about on the pillow – moving from side to side. She was completely coming undone.

"Come for me, Emily… Come for me…" I commanded as I exerted all of my energy into giving her a release.

Screams of profanity and pleasure filled my ears as her body stiffed midair. I redoubled my efforts so that she could ride out the full extent of her climax. I heard one last high-pitched scream of my name followed by her body collapsing onto the bed and her crying "no more…no more".

I pulled the dildo out of her gently, turned it off and set it aside before pushing myself up and covering her trembling body with mine.

"You're okay…you're okay… I've got you," I soothed.

Her body shook underneath of me – the aftershocks still crashing over her at full force. I continued to soothe her and I wiped the hair away from her face. I leaned down and placed a gently kiss on her trembling lips.

"Sleepy?"

She nodded.

I rolled to the side and pulled her into me. It was still the middle of the afternoon, but we didn't have any place to be. Her mom was going to be out until later that evening and I knew that at least I wouldn't be sleeping that late.

"Sleep now. I'll get you up before your mom gets home."

She nodded.

I kissed her head and as I felt her breathing even out, I began to drift asleep in the most perfect way possible.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone ! I know life has been CRAZY! But i have two coming (hopefully back to back) and the second one will either be on Burn or ITL. I'm not quite certain. have a scene, i'm writing the scene just not sure which story i'm throwing it in at. I'll know more as I write it.**

**and you all can blame my girlfriend for taking up most of my free time... So everyone say "Shame on you!" lol (this is gunna embarrass her and i love it)**

**okay all, I read all the reviews - and THANK YOU. Gunna just post. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love you all muchos!**

* * *

_I really wish I would have chosen my bed for this_

I thought as I continued staring intently at the words that passed as I turned the pages through the books that I had laid out in front of me. I had nearly a whole table in the library to myself - Emily was across from me but the only way she didn't cut into my space was because there were two tables put together. My laptop was to my right and I had three books laid out side my side to my left. I had been researching for over 2 hours straight and all the words were blending together but I wanted to get this research paper jump started before the rest of the class decided that they needed all the resources. Granted, the paper wasn't due for another three weeks but I still liked to be prepared.

I put my head in my hands for a brief moment before pushing my hair back and resuming reading the material. At that moment I felt soft fingertips trail along my neck and down to my collarbone before I felt the weight of her middle press lightly against the back of my head. I brought my hands up and moved them behind me so that I could grab onto her sides and let my head rest against her. The soft fingertips trailed back up my skin and to my face where she trailed along my jaw before tilting my head backwards, bending down at her waist and kissing my lips.

The kiss was slightly awkward at first until we found a tender rhythm that quickly left my breathless. I felt her tongue slowly graze my top lip and the realization of where we were jolted me conscious. I broke the kiss by pulling back but her lips only followed mine. She continued to kiss me for a brief moment before pulling back - her lips a hair's breadth away. I could feel her breath on my mouth – hot and yearning. My head was dizzy after the kiss and she was the only thought that coursed through my mine.

"Come find me," she teased before pecking my lips one last time and walking away towards the other side of the building.

I swung around on my chair as my eyes followed her every seductive step. I watched as she made a hard right towards the staircase and I could just barely see her left hand trail up the railing – at an antagonizingly slow pace. I shifted back and looked at the table in front of me. I hurriedly closed the books and locked my computer before pushing the screen down. I rose off of my seat and grabbed my cell phone – putting it in my back pocket as I made my way towards the stairs. My feet took each step for itself – my body slightly trembling at Emily's directions.

As I ascended the stairs, rows of floor-to-ceiling cherry wood bookshelves came into view. I had never been up in this part of the library before and I immediately chastised myself for it. There had to have been tens of thousands of books housed perfectly on the shelves that lined the tall stacks. The stacks were also very deep and in many areas there were extremely dark - almost blackened - corners hidden away. Something inside me knew that Emily was hidden in one of those areas.

I stepped up onto the landing and observed my surroundings once more. There were nearly 40 rows of stacks on each side of the stair well and for the first time I realized that the overhead lights weren't on. In fact, the only light in the room came from the lowering sun rays peering through the glass of the high half-circle windows near the ceiling. The air was more tainted up here - I could tell that there was not a lot of air circulation by movement. This area of the library seemed to be abandoned. I moved to the one chunk of rows to my left and began observing the Dewey decimal numbers on the stack ends. I hadn't memorized them since middle school but I still remembered a little bit of what they were.

I walked passed each row hesitantly before realizing that I had a lot of stacks to pass and I wasn't sure which one Emily was hiding in - if she was hiding in either of them. I took a step back into the open area between stacks and called out softly.

"Marco."

I heard a distant call to me after a giggle. "Polo."

My eyebrow quirked up and I began walking towards the other stacks. "Marco"

A whisper replied. "Polo"

I walked passed stack after stack before suddenly I felt a forceful tug at my shirt and was met with eager lips as a force pushed me backwards until I finally hit a cold wall. Frantic hands grabbed at my covered flesh and as my brain clicked into gear my hands began roaming the goddess's form as well. I pushed off her jacket and felt her arms removed themselves from around my waist to allow the unwanted fabric to be pushed off her hands and to the floor. She repinned me with vigor and slide her hands up under my shirt so she made contact with my now ablaze skin. Our tongues clashed inside my mouth - she was like a prowess and I was her prey. As she guided the duel into her mouth, she pressed her lips around my tongue and sucked feverishly on it as her right hand snacked between our tightly pressed bodies and began unbuckling my belt.

I broke the kiss and looked into her eyes trying to catch my breath. Dark yet clouded melted chocolate orbs stared back at me as she began to pant. She wasn't teasing. This wasn't a game. I crashed our lips together again with a new ferocity and used my weight to push off the wall and flip her 90 degrees so she landed straight into the library stack. My tongue dove into her mouth and battled with her muscle as my hands moved under her ass and lifted her onto myself. I shifted my weight once again and slammed her back into the warmed wall where I was previously. Her hips automatically moved against mine as I grinded into her.

I held her weight on my hips and removed one hand from her ass as I tried to find an entrance into her black and light blue track sweat pants. I maneuvered my hand under the band of fabric at her right hip and forced my forearm underneath more as I swung my arm around to the front. My fingers dove between her parted legs and was immediately greeted with drenched fabric. I smiled into the kiss as it grew hungrier. She gasped loudly when my fingers parted the fabric of her underwear and plunged directly between her sopping wet lips. She tried to back away and break the kiss but I wouldn't let her. My lips followed hers - claiming her mouth and her tongue as my fingers slide through her deliciously wet center. I dipped my fingers lower and thursted them into her awaiting core and quickly began thrusting them in and out of her dripping channel using the position of my hips as leverage to bounce her ass off the wall behind us - forcing my fingers to plunge deeper and deeper into her with each intrusion.

She screamed into my mouth repeatedly and I did my best to absorb the sounds. I didn't need someone coming to 'check' on the shrieking noise from the between the book stacks. Her body instantly ignited and I could feel the sweat building on her body. I wiggled my thumb out from its confines and slid it easily up between her lips until it reached her extremely swollen clit. I trapped the small nub with the pad and began making swift figure eights as I continued to pump my fingers into her tight canal.

I ripped my lips away from hers and as her head fell to my shoulder I growled into her ear, "come for me Emily."

my animalistic tone surprised even me but as I felt her walls contract around my fingers she bit into my neck roughly and I used every ounce of strength and concentration I had to work my fingers into her and let her explode around me. She stiffened drastically and arched against me - her shoulders falling onto the wall behind her. I could feel the breath expel from her lungs as she was pushed over the edge. The warm nectar flowed down my fingers and she shot up from her previously stiffened position and locked lips with me and as screams filled my mouth I kept on moving my fingers inside of her. I wanted to draw out every orgasm I could.

She came again and again - screams and loud moans being swallowed by my very throat until I felt her body quivering. I backed away from the wall slightly and dropped slowly to my knees as I withdrew my fingers carefully from her pulsating core. She sat on the ground and leaned against the wall in an attempt to catch her breath. I sat on my knees - straddling her one leg doing my best to decrease my heart rate. She gazed at me with purest love in her dark eyes - the lust sedated for the moment. I flipped myself around and sat beside her - holding my arm up so that she could rest her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her back and held her to me as tightly as possible. As I kissed her hair, I breathed her in and re-memorized each molecule that was Emily.

"What are you guys doing?"

The sound jarred me from my trance. I was so wrapped up in her I didn't hear the sound of footsteps approaching. My eyes shot up to Hanna and Aria standing at the beginning of the book stacks and as my eyes focused in on who they were, my mouth dropped slightly. I felt Emily extract herself from my arms, but her legs began to give way so I stood up quickly and steadied her stance.

I looked back at the two girls and noted the terror drawn across their faces. I smiled nervously at them. No one said a word the entire time that Emily and I had gotten to our feet. I saw Aria's eyes shift downwards and she was staring at what appeared to be my stomach. I looked down - curious as to what she was looking at and noticed my belt - fully undone and sticking out. I glanced over at Emily and saw her expression mirrored mine - horror. We had been busted.

"We'll meet you guys downstairs after you...yea," Aria said as she ushered Hanna out of the stack and towards the stairs.

Emily and I kept our gazes locked - a mix of panic and giggles threatening to burst through. The giggles won over. Her hands grabbed my belt and began re-buckling the buckle as my arms wrapped around her. She looked up at me after finishing as she wrapped her own arms around my waist. She leaned down into me and kissed my lips soundly but briefly.

"Well, that was one hell of a study break," I exhaled.


End file.
